Only Love
by CAROLINA GREY
Summary: Sequel to Little Jazz. After all the adventures that Jasper and the Cullen family had, he's back to normal. Now he wants to take Alice on a relaxing vacation for two. Could this vacation be as relaxing as he thinks? You'll have to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is my sequel of Little Jazz. It's called Only Love. I think that it would help you if you read the first part to understand it I hope that you'll like it. I don't own Twilight or the characters. S.M. does. PLEASE!!! Don't forget to review it. Tell me if you like it. it's the best way to know if i'm doing it right, so help me by a little review.**

**JPOV:**

**Two days passed since I returned to my old self. Everything is back to normal. My family is fine and I'm fine. Being a little vampire child was a huge experience. I think that I got in a lot of trouble. I don't like to be the center of the attention, but they did it for my safety, so I don't complain. Alice? Alice is happier than ever. That lifts the spirit of everyone in the house. Nessie and Alice are the life of the house. It's good to be around them. I had told Alice that we're leaving for a couple of weeks at the end of this week. She was so happy with the idea, but the thing is that I didn't know that we're moving so I change the departure day. The things that they decide that didn't share with a 5 year old. **

**Alice told me a few hours later the day I told her that we were leaving for a vacation. She was a little sad at first, but she love moving. That's means that she's going to buy new things. The magic word. Shopping. We're moving to Fairbanks in Alaska, near Denali. It's going to be good to be with friends of our kind more frequently. Nessie was thrilled with the moving. It was the first time for her. A new place and a new home. We're going to live together again. The house has plenty of rooms for all of us, Esme's happy about Edward living with us again with his family, so she can spend more time with Nessie although she stays most of the time at the main house.**

**The whole moving thing helps me a little for my surprise. I don't want to make it a plan because she would see it, and that's not the plan. Since I return to my old self, she checks me the whole time. I feel uncomfortable sometimes. I know that's because she worried about me. She didn't let me hunt alone. I don't want to see her worry in spring; I can see Alice looking to my future every time before hunt, only to make sure that I didn't stay near rare flowers. **

**Well its summer so I don't have to be concern of that issue for now. My only concern is to make a great vacation for Alice. Edward is helping me. It's been a long time since we take a vacation, only the two of us. I want it to be perfect. Edward plans and I suggest. That way is perfect because recently I'm the main focus for Alice, so she didn't pay too much attention to our brother. I know she's smart and I don't want to take chances with her. Just tell her the surprise at the right moment.**

**I want to do many things, but I'm stuck. I can't plan anything. Carlisle and Esme ask me if I want to spend my vacation on Esme's island. It was a good one, but I want to use my cabin. I bought it a few years ago, and I have it in oblivion. Calgary is a nice and quiet place for the two of us. Is near my favorite park. It's going to be so good, I can see it now. **

"_Jasper stop! You're planning. Remember?" _**Edward told me. I looked at him thankful. It frustrates me. All for my sweet Alice.**

**My brothers and I have to go to check the house soon, I don't know when, but I got to fix it before we arrived there. I think that's not a problem, we have good resources to get there in no time. **

**Edward gave me another "look". Ok I'm planning again. I can't help it. That's my nature. Plans, strategies and perfection. **

"_Hard enough for you Jasper? I know! Tomorrow is a good day to make a hunting trip. Good for three days to visit your house." _**Edward told me. I just nod to him, trying to stay relax without making future plans. This is really hard.**

"_I told you"_** Said Edward, Laughing at my frustrated face.**

"_Shut up Edward" _**I said walking to my room.**

**APOV:**

**A couple of days passed since Jasper was back to normal. I'm so happy that is over. I had the most romantic days with him, and believe me; he knows how to be romantic. My brothers have their ways to express their love, and we have ours. Emmett's always teasing us with this. One of this days Jasper's not going to be benevolent with him.**

**We spent many hours in our room. Just talking about us, the thing that past the last weeks, how I felt the whole time. We had a good time remembering bad and funny events. I love the part of Edward dancing in front of Emmett. I'm sure that Nessie think the same as me about this one. She always talks about it when Edward is playing video games with Emmett.**

**Jasper is so funny, he had a good imagination. He asks me if I'm going to be all stress out when spring arrives. He doesn't want me to be obsess with any rare flower that he encounters as he hunts. I didn't do anything but laugh. Carlisle talks to me a few hours ago. He assures me that he's fine. He's back to normal. I believe him, he's my favorite and only doctor. Also is my father, and if he said so, I believe him.**

"_Hey beautiful, what's on your mind?"_** Jasper asks me with a curious voice.**

"_I was thinking of you. And that I'm happy. And that I'm with you."_** I was hugging him and kissing him playfully, rocking him from side it side.**

"_Well I have to tell you something." _**He told me very serious. I sat in my bed thinking the worst thing that I could imagined about. I looked at him with wide eyes as the tension took over me.**

"_Hey, nothing's wrong, only I'm going out with my brothers for three days. That's all." _**I was calm and relieved by then. **

**I let an unnecessary sight and looked at him.**_ "Jasper?"_

"_Yes my love?"_

"_Don't dare to scare me like that again. I've thought the worst."_** I told him as he sat beside me.**

"_I know. You're scared and worried. I'm so sorry and I beg for your forgiveness." _**He took my hands and kisses them.**

"_Of course I forgive you, but don't do that again." _**He smiled at me. He knows he was forgiven. He's too good to be mad at him too long. Three days, I'm going to be alone for three days. My thoughts kept me distant for a while. I sheer up and smiled at Jasper.**

"_Don't be sad Alice, you have the rest of the family here, and I know that you'll have a good time with them. Also you're smart; you'll find something to do with your sisters."_** Jasper said, making me feel happy with his words. I gave him a big hug.**

"_Thank you Jazz, you're the best"_** I told him giving him a smile. He smiled at me too. I blow him a kiss and went in search of my sisters. I have a great idea; it's going to be fun.**

**I pass by the living room and find Bella and Rose chatting peacefully on the couch. They stopped as they sense me coming. Rosalie pats to the side of the couch as a signal for me to sit. **

"_Alice, we have an idea for tomorrow."_** Bella told with excitement. That's weird coming from her.**

"_And what's the idea?"_** I looked her a little unsure when I saw it. We're going to the mall. Bella was about to tell me the news when I stood up hugging both of them.**

"_Thank you, thank you thank you! It's the best thing that you did for me." _**I was so happy. Everybody at the house already knows the meaning of my excitement for sure.**

**A/N: I hope that you like it. Thanks to my great beta Eminnis for her work and suggestions. Please review it. Tell me if you like it. I hope you do. Thanks a lot. **

**Carolina**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: HEY! Don't be mean. I would love to see some reviews. It's not too hard to do. And it's made me happy. So please, be good. Review it. I hope you like this chapter. I like it very much. Thanks to my beta Eminnis for her great work. As always, I don't own Twilight S.M. does.**

**APOV:**

The night passed quickly, and the sun began to rise. I was in my bed with Jasper. I want to be with him as much as possible. I'm going to miss him a lot.

"Don't be sad, I'll be back in a couple of days. I want you to be happy. If you don't, I'll be worried all the time." He told me with sadness in his voice.

"Oh Jasper I'm sorry, I didn't want to feel like that. I promise you that I'll be fine and happy." I told him giving him a sweet kiss and a hug. Jasper kisses me back and then went to his closet to make his backpack_._

"Want me to help you?"_ I said looking at him trying to find clothes for the trip. He _looked at me like I was his savior_. We smiled to each other as I took a few clothes _for him_._

"I don't know what I would do without you."_ I felt so special when I _was needed. Jasper came and gave me a huge hug. I felt a wave of love running through my body. I was very happy; I didn't want to let him go.

I heard Edward calling for Jazz. Jasper smiled at me, picked up his backpack, and went to the living room. I was behind him. Esme was hugging them and telling them all sort of things that all moms told their children to do or not to do. They nod at Esme and went to Emmett's Jeep. I waved goodbye, seeing them getting far in the road. I went to the living room and sat in the couch. I can't help it, I felt sad. I'm going to miss him so much.

Rosalie and Bella came and sat with me.

"You know what? I think is the best time to go to the mall. I know you're dying to buy new things for the new house." Rose said to me.

"Come on Alice; let's have fun, as you always do." Bella told me too. I looked at her surprised. Not much people have the luck to surprise me. Bella wants to shop. That's not usual in this family, coming from Bella.

"All right-"I saw it then, we'll have a great day at the mall. It lifts my spirit. I had a grim in my face when I came to reality.

"What do you see?" Bella said.

"We'll have a great day, so let's go. Well let me get ready and then we'll go." I rush to my room to get ready. My sadness disappears as my mind began to get ideas of what to buy.

When I returned to the living room the girls weren't there. Esme was the only one.

"They're waiting for you in the garage." She said giving me a hug. I wave her goodbye and went to the garage. I saw them in Rosalie's car. They looked at me with smiles on their faces. I smiled back and get in the car. I love spending time with them, and I love it more if we're going to spend it at the mall.

I love to go shopping. The mall is my second home. I want to visit my favorite stores and the new ones too. I want to buy clothes for everyone and I don't care what Bella will said, beside it was her idea. This is going to be fun.

**JPOV:**

Edward, Emmett and I left to our hunting trip. Really, we went to hunt, but the house is our priority.

"Emmett, I'm sure that my car is faster than yours." Edward told Emmett.

"We're on time, no need to worry bro. We have the woods near Jasper's house so why's the rush?" He replied back.

The next day, before sunrise, we arrive to my house. It was in good shape for being left for so long. Everything looks good. A few things to fix, but in a couple of hours I think that we should be done.

At night we have everything in shape. If Esme could see the house right now, I'm sure that she'll take us to do the same to her house. Edward laughs at my thoughts while Emmett looked confused.

"Ok guys I'm out of the picture now." Emmett said still confused.

"What do you think Esme would do if she sees this house right now?" I ask Emmett. He stayed thinking for a long time. Edwardand I went to theporch to see the view of the mountains. Minutes later, Emmett came to join us.

"You know what? She'll take us to do the same to her house." Emmett answered with high confidence.

"Impressive Emmett, now you're thinking." Edward replied.

"Hey you offended me." Emmett said as he pushes Edward playfully. Edward jumps to the yard and Emmett went after him.

"What about hunting?" I told them as I jump to the yard to follow them.

"_Good idea. Let's go."_ They answered at the same time, running into the woods. We stop to set a rendezvous point and then, go to hunt. An hour later we arrive to our point. We had a great hunt tonight. We passed near the lake. We could see my house clearly by the trees up in the mountain. For a human, this would be very far; they can't even see the house at this distance, but not for us. It's like minutes to go from the house to the lake.

We stayed at the lake for a while. We had a great time. It was good bonding time. I can't believe how lucky we are. We are a true family. Thanks for my lovely Alice to show me that I got a future beside all the circumstances in my past.

"Please Jasper, stop it. You are so dramatic. Leave your past behind. Think in your future, and change your mood please, look at Emmett, he's going to cry." Edward told me a little annoyed.

"All right, but I got one more thing to say." They looked at me like I was to say a speech or something. Edward was tenser that ever.

"Thank you. You are truly my family. Thanks for doing this for Alice and for me." I let them know my sincerity tough I know that they know it.

"No problem bro. anything for my little sister and you too" Emmett said.

"That's right well, let's go. We have to return to our home. We still have things to do." Edward said as he stands up.

We leave my house by midnight. I'm sure that Alice's going to be very happy. I can't wait to see her face.

**A.N.: hope you like it. Come on, a review doesn't hurt your fingers. Make me happy. Thanks in advance.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is my third chapter so far, and I'm going to have the next one hostage until you send a review. Don't be cruel to me. Please**

**APOV:**

I don't know what to think, they're acting very strange. That's not their behavior. I know that Rosalie likes to shop with me, but she's not that excited when it comes to this subject. Bella was strange too. I know that she didn't like to shop often, and she always argued with me when I invite her to the mall, but today she was too happy. We went to almost all of the stores. Even they went to try on clothes. I ignored their behavior and enjoyed the moment.

The time passes so fast when you're having a good time. We stayed like 8 hours at the mall. I got presents of all my family, and new things for the new house. Rosalie and Bella bought some clothes for their husbands though I told them that I was going to buy something for them too. I can't believe my eyes when Bella got out of the store with a bag full of clothes for her family too. It was 7pm when Esme called us to return to the house because Nessie was getting her crazy because she wants to go to the mall. That's another weird thing, Bella always let Nessie come with us, but today she didn't let her. What's going on?

I search for Jasper's future, just to see if he was ok. I saw that he was hunting with his brothers. I felt relieved that he's ok and having a good time with them, but that doesn't answer the weirdest things that I know were happening today.

Once we took off in the car, I began to feel anxious. I want answers to the many questions that I had. I want to go home; it's frustrated me not knowing what they're hiding to me. I can't take it anymore.

"What's happening with you two?" I said at last. Rose and Bella were looking at each other confused. Bella turned to me still confused.

"We didn't know what you mean Alice" Bella was trying to be calm, but there was a little of fear in her voice. It was getting angrier than before.

"Oh yeah, you two were acting strange all day long, Rose, I know that you like to shop, but not the whole day, and Bella, oh God! Bella, you bought clothes, a bunch of them!!! That's not you! Ahaaaa, and Rose, you have complained all day about how much you miss Emmett. I think that you're hiding me something and I want to know NOW!" I was very angry, I felt like it wasn't me talking. I was yelling at them. They didn't answer; they were too surprised to say anything. I was so desperate and definitely I need Jazz.

When we arrived, I went to my room. I saw Esme and Carlisle in the living room. I didn't get them the chance to greet me. I heard them asking my sisters what's wrong with me as I run to my room. Sitting in my bed I started to think about the events at the mall and the car. I felt bad for my behavior, that wasn't me at all. I want to apologize to them, but I'm still very upset. What's very important to them that I can't see it? I want to know. Ugh! I'm getting so frustrated again. Better go to take a shower and then I'll go apologize to them.

The water had calmed me a lot. I felt much better. I decided to find the girls and apologize to them. They were in the porch, talking about the moving and the things that they have to organize later.

"Alice! You're better now?" Rosalie said studying me from head to toe.

"Yes. And I want to say I'm so sorry guys. I didn't want to yell at you back then. I hope you forgive me. Please?" I said full of shame of my latest behavior.

"That's ok, we're not mad at you. You're forgiven." Bella said while she and Rose gave me a hug.

"Thanks!" I was relieved and happy to see that they're not mad at me. I hug them back and leave them so they can resume their talk.

When I went by the living room Esme call me. She was a little concern.

"Alice, you're ok?" Esme said as I sat with her in the living room.

"Yes I'm fine, just a little frustrated, but I'm ok now." I said. She had a motherly look in her face. She lets me put my head on her shoulder. I was really comforted by her kindness.

"You know Alice, you have a promise to keep, and you told Jasper that you're going to be happy." I looked up straight to her eyes.

"I know, but it's tough." It was really hard. I missed him so much and all the strange things that happened today that made me so mad. We stayed like that for a long time. She really made me feel good. Later I went to each one of my family and gave them my presents.

The days passed and the boys will return home by 7pm. I was happier than ever. I think that I was getting everyone crazy with my excitement.

"Alice, please! Stop you're terrible. Who gave her an energy drink or something? Carlisle! Give her a shot to calm her out!" Really I was getting Rosalie crazy.

"Rosalie, she's happy. She's going to calm down only when jasper returns" Carlisle replied. Rosalie went to her room. I think she can't stand to stay with me any longer.

"Want to play with me?" Nessie asks me with a happy voice.

"I don't think that Alice can play with you Nessie, but I can. Let's play a little chess." My father takes Nessie to play.

Minutes passed and I was more desperate than before. Jasper will be here in any second. I heard Emmett's Jeep. I was in total excitement and I know that Jasper could feel it. My Jasper's here. I run to great him by the door.

**AN: Well, this is it. Hope you like it. I'll update soon. Please review it. The next one depends on you all.**

**Carolina**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: well, I think that keeping a chapter host didn't make you post a review huh. I'll prefer a few reviews, but I have a girl dying to read more so Alicee, this is for you. Thanks to my beta Eminnis, without her, this story would be only in my notebook. As always, I don't own Twilight and I'm sure that you know who does.**

**Carolina.**

**JPOV:**

The anxiety was incredible inside Emmett's Jeep. I was breathing deep to stay at ease. Emmett's emotions were the worst at the moment. I was getting desperate by the second. When I thought that I can take all the emotions in check, a new round appears. We arrived home and I was hit with a tidal wave of excitement and anxiety. I recognized it immediately. It was Alice. She was standing by the door, waiting for me with a huge smile. She's the only one who knows I love it.

I stood a few feet in front of her. She looked beautiful as always. She couldn't resist any longer and hugged me. It seemed like she had missed me a lifetime. I hug her back with the same intensity. She was so happy to see me that she didn't want me to let her go.

"Hey you two! If you want, you can continue that in your room. We didn't mind at all; believe me, just a little observation. You know." Emmett and his comments.

"Emmett! Behave." Esme scolded him. He shrugged at us and went to Rosalie. She was waiting for him too.

"I'm so glad that you guys are back. Alice was getting us crazy. Never leave her more than one day please." Bella told me. She was a little concerned as she told me. I began to think that Alice wasn't happy while I was away. Did Alice check my future while I'm gone? Edward chuckled at Bella's comment, but at the same time was looking for any sign of thought about our trip.

"Jasper I'm so sorry. I tried; it's true that at first I was a little down, but then I was happy." Alice told me so desperate for me to believe her. I'd tried to scan for her feelings. She had too emotions at the same time, but desperation was on top of them. I wasn't too sure about the rest, so I didn't reply. I just kept hugging her.

We went to our room. I was really happy to be home. I'm sure that Alice tried to keep the promise. I was desperate to be with her too. Though I was busy fixing the house, Alice was on my mind.

**APOV:**

I was the happiest vampire in the world when I saw Emmett's Jeep parked in front of the house. I saw Jasper walking to me and I just wanted to hug him and don't let him go anywhere. He stopped in front of me. My joy was enormous. I can't explain how big it was. Without thinking anymore I flew to hug him. I didn't want this moment to end. I was hugging him so tight that if he were human he could be torn in two pieces.

"Hey you two! If you want, you can continue that in your room. We didn't mind at all; believe me, just a little observation. You know." Emmett said to us. I didn't pay attention to him. Only Jasper was on my mind.

"Emmett! Behave." Esme reprehend him. I know that Jasper was a little annoyed, but he didn't say anything. I was still hugging him when I notice that Bella came with Edward.

"I'm so glad that you guys are back. Alice was getting us crazy. Never leave her more than one day please." I looked at her. Why she had to do that? I want to tell him alone, in our room, but well, I have to tell him now. I looked at Edward as he chuckled at Bella's comment.

"Jasper I'm so sorry. I tried; it's true that at first I was down, but then I was happy." I said trying so desperate to apologize for my not too good behavior the first day at the mall. I only want him to believe me. I was so mad at myself, but at the same time I was so happy and relieved that he was here. He didn't say anything; he just kept me in his arms, hugging me.

We went to our room. Finally our sanctuary. Jasper kissed me with passion. I was anxious for one of his kisses. In an instant I was relieved and calmed. I sat in the bed and looked at him.

"Don't feel like that Alice, I'd missed you too. Deeply. You were on my mind the whole weekend. I love you so much, and I'll never be angry with you." I was still looking at him.

"Now we're together at last. I'm so happy now and the most exciting part is that we have to organize the rest of our things for the moving. Together." I smiled at him and went to my closet to find something for the night. He smiled back at me and as he walked to take a shower.

**AN: I hope you like this one. I like very much this chapter. Please, send a review to let me know if you like it. I see you soon.**

**Carolina.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here's chapter five I hope you like it. Thanks to my great beta Eminnis. She's the best. Thanks to her this story is here. As always I don't own Twilight. **

**JPOV:**

I was taking a shower. It was so nice to be home. For me, home means Alice. I don't care where I live if Alice stays with me. I was lost in my thoughts when suddenly a wave of happiness hit me.

"Hey Jazz, are you playing in there? You're taking ages to get out." Alice was giggling at her comment.

I looked at her confused.

"I don't know what you mean?" I replied

"Jazz, remember when you were a little vampire and you went to take a shower? Well, you said shower, but actually, you went to take a bath to play with water." She was laughing this time.

"Aha! So you think that is amusing? I can show you something amusing." Then Alice stayed still. I knew that she was having a vision. I grabbed her by the waist before she could see my plan. She screamed when she came to reality. She was soaked from head to toe.

"Jasper, My clothes!" She yelled at me. I send her happiness and amusement. I didn't want any of the family running to see what's happening here.

Now we're laughing. She looked so cute when she's surprised. That's not really common to see, but I was hoping that I can do it again. Soon.

Later that night, I was trying to read a book, but my mind was in another world. I can't believe that in a few days we're leaving. I had good and bad memories here. More good than bad though. I was lost in my thoughts again. Alice sat close to me. She smiled at me sending me a wave of love and tenderness. I sighed as I received it happily.

"I love when you're happy. What are you thinking?" I said as I kissed one of her tiny hands.

"I was thinking about you. That's one happy thought right?" she told me with confidence.

"Right" I said as Alice put her head on my shoulder. I send her some of the tenderest emotions you can find. She lifted her head and kissed me on my lips. Passion was at the top of her emotions. I only want to freeze the time here I don't want this moment to end, so I send her lust. It was a pleasant atmosphere here. I was in cloud nine when someone broke my paradise.

"Go bro!" Emmett was yelling over and over from the hall. It broke the entire atmosphere. Alice was laughing at the unnecessary comment from him.

"Leave us alone Emmett." I yell at him.

"Come on Jasper I know that you want to do it. Don't be shy."

I can't believe that he just opened his big mouth to say that! Now anger was rising as he laughs at his statement. Alice couldn't hold her laugh either and to complete the picture, Edward was laughing too. I was trying so hard to stay calm, but it was impossible.

"Go on, I'll be a good boy. Oh yeah! Love is in the air!" He yelled again.

I stood up and Alice grabbed me by my wrist.

"Jasper, he's just playing. You know him" Alice told me concerned.

Edward came to the hall where Emmett was. I can hear him telling Emmett to stop, but he didn't listened. I was so angry that any of the efforts that Alice was putting forth didn't make any effects on me.

"Emmett, you have ten seconds to run, and if you value your undead life I suggest that you start right now and fast." I was counting as I heard Edward telling him to run. He obeyed him and took off. I pulled out Alice's grip and followed Emmett's scent.

I was near him. I sensed his fear. I can't believe that he's hiding instead of fighting me.

"Coward! It's no use to hide Emmett and you know it!" I said as an idea hit me.

"I'm hiding until you calm yourself." He said.

Why I'm running to find him when I can do better than that, I thought.

"Jasper don't do that, it's not fair for him." Edward came running to me. His concern was overwhelming. I didn't pay attention to him. The only thing that I want was my big and prankster brother. Oh Emmett you're so dead!

I stood there, trying to channel all my talent in one emotion.

"Fear Emmett" I send him the most terrifying of all fears. The ones that make you freeze in place. In a second Emmett came out of his hideout and fell on the ground. He was trembling and breathing fast. My thoughts were only on my mission. Edward tried to reach me, but failed. Emmett was on the floor, desperate to get out, but his fear was too much for him to handle. Finally Edward reached me and calmed me.

"Calm Emmett" I said as I send him calming waves. He sighed in relief. I laughed as he stood up. I feel a little bad for him, but it was his fault.

"I think that it was very amusing. Don't you think?" I said while my brothers stood there. Emmett was still recovering from the impact. I continue walking to my room hoping that he'll stay quiet for a long time.

"That's it? No punching, no killing, nothing!" I heard Emmett telling Edward. I thought that I did the worst that I can do, but I was wrong. I can't believe it!

"Be thankful that he just do only that, he could do better than that. He's grateful for the help we gave him." Edward told Emmett in reply.

It's true, my brothers are the best. They help me a lot with the surprise. I owed then for that. I leave them there as I continue my way. By my surprise Alice was laughing at me.

"You're one crazy vampire you know? We're just fine. You know that Emmett's just a joker. Just have to ignore him. But no, you have to listen to him. He's trying to get you angry and he did it. You get angry, follow him, mess with his emotions and walk back like nothing happens. "

"It's not too hard to forgive him. I don't want more problems that I had in the past months." I sat beside her. She was very amused with my behavior.

"Well jazz, you too got in trouble a few times. Think of it as the revenge of Emmett for the garage incident. You mess with him and Rosalie. I think that it's fair for him." Alice said still amused.

"I know." I said kissing her on her forehead. I think that I had too many emotions for one night.

**AN: Hope you like it. I had so much fun with this chapter. Emmett and his jokes. One day he'll be in serious trouble. Next chapter it's moving time. Leave me a review. Tell me if you like it so far. See you soon and thanks.**

**Carolina.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Thank you very much to the people that review the story. I hope you'll continue reading the story. Thanks to my beta Eminnis, she's the best. As always I don't own Twilight or any place that I mention in the story. Let's continue.**

**JPOV:**

I can't believe that we're home. I personally have to say that Alice had too much stuff… boy, she had too much of everything! She had too many shoes and a whole lot of purses. The amount of her clothing was beyond imagination. We had to use Emmett's Jeep for her clothes. Alice wasn't comfortable shipping her clothes like the rest of us; she wanted her clothes in sight. Sometimes I didn't understand her desire for clothes, but it's her personality. And I love her the way she is. I'll never change her for anything in the world.

The house is amazing. We had a beautiful view of the mountains, and the best part was that the house was in the middle of the woods. We didn't have neighbors near the house as always. I like it that way because it's easy to be ourselves.

Alice is in love with the house. She loves all of Esme's creations. This house is a combination of one main house and two smaller houses connected by bridges. Carlisle shares the main house with me and Alice, one of the smaller houses is for Emmett and Rosalie, and the other for Edward and his family. Esme chose carefully the house for each of us. She is a genius. She knows our needs perfectly. Edward's house has two rooms and a bathroom in the second level. There is also a music room for his piano and a spare room for whatever they wanted to do.

Emmett's house is similar to Edward's, it has the same rooms in the second level, but in the first level he has a game room and a spare room. The main house is a dream. It has four rooms with two bathrooms in the second level. Carlisle has his office in that level too. In the first level we have a kitchen and a huge dining room and a living room. The yard is big enough to build three more houses like this one. And the garage is underground so the cars fit nicely in there.

Nessie was running happily through the house. Her excitement was making me a little anxious. I sighed trying to calm myself but Nessie's emotions were too strong to keep me at ease. She was screaming that she loved every room she passed. Her happiness is something that I love seeing around the house.

**APOV:**

Days passed and everyone was settled. The room most visited was the game room. We spend a lot of time there. Even Carlisle and Esme went there to play chess with us when he returned from work.

One day Jasper became uneasy, as if he were nervous or something. I asked him about it, but he said that he was fine. I tried to believe him, but I know that he's hiding something from me. One thing that I know is that this weekend we're going on a vacation, and I'll be having the most relaxing time ever.

The others will take a few days to buy supplies for the school and Esme will home school Nessie and at the same time run her interior design business.

By the night we went to the back porch. Bella went to check on Nessie. She was sleeping in the living room. I was looking at the stars with Jazz by my side when a vision hit me. Jasper was with me, sitting by a lake. It was night and the sky looked beautiful. Suddenly, the voice of Edward snapped me out of it.

"Jasper, you're planning again!" said Edward.

"I'm sorry, I tried, but sometimes it's impossible to not think of that."

He was trying so hard to impress me. I felt a little sad for seeing a little of the surprise that Jazz had for me.

"Please Alice don't be sad, you didn't ruin anything. My secret is safe so you don't have to worry." He said as he hugged me tight.

"I'm so sorry Jazz." I was still sad. I didn't want to spoil the surprise. I felt his calm over me. I was grateful for his understanding and support. I gave him a little smile and went to our room. I want to arrange the clothes so I can choose how much I can buy in my next trip to the mall.

I'm in love with this house. I love the place, and I loooove my room. It's bigger than the one in Forks. I stood in front of my closet, lost in my thoughts, when Jasper came beside me.

"Are you alright?" He said

"I'm ok, just browsing for what I could wear for the upcoming trip."

"Are you sure? Is there anything I can do-" He said before I interrupted him.

"No, its fine… it was probably nothing, really."

"Ok then, should you need anything, I'll be downstairs with the guys." He said unconvinced by my words.

A few minutes had passed, since Jasper left the room, when Esme stopped by. She knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I said.

"Hey, just wanted to know if you want to help me in the kitchen?" Esme asked smiling at me.

"Let me guess, Nessie wants muffins and she's going to love them." I said

"Yes, your vision was right. It seems you can even sense Nessie's appetite." She said. She paused for a second.

"You're incredible." She said laughing as she went by to hug me.

Hours later, we finished to cook the muffins.

"I loved them!" Nessie said joyously as she took a bite.

Bella heard Nessie's commotion and went to the kitchen. She saw Nessie jumping all over the kitchen while holding a muffing in each hand.

"Renesmee, stop jumping around the kitchen and eat your muffins at the table." Bella said with authority.

Even though Bella had called for Nessie's attention, she was still too excited about her muffins. Alice and Esme were laughing about the situation, while both were leaning against the stove.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked

"I was just thinking. Edward could've been just like Nessie as a child." Esme said.

"Like me?" Nessie said.

"Well yes, you looked so much like him that I wondered if he behaved just like you at your age." Esme replied.

"I have an idea!" Nessie said with excitement.

"No it isn't" Alice said staring at Nessie.

Bella quickly turn to Alice and asked her: "No it isn't what Alice?"

"It's not a good idea to find the rare flowers. Besides we already destroyed all of them… I hope, for Jasper's sake." Alice replied.

Bella and Esme looked at Nessie and laughed.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Uncle Jazz would be scared to death if he ever saw one of them." Nessie said.

"He'll freak out!" Bella told Nessie.

Suddenly, Nessie jumped down from her stool at the table and runs to the garage door.

"Grandpa's coming, Grandpa's coming!" Nessie said with excitement.

"Hi Nessie!" Carlisle said as he picked Nessie in his arms.

"I'm eating muffins. Grandma and Alice made them for me." Nessie said.

"That's great! Hello everyone, hello dear." He passed by us and gave Esme a kiss.

"How was your day?" Esme said.

"I had a busy day. Too many patients, but overall it was a good day." Carlisle said as he puts Nessie down.

Nessie left the kitchen and went to the game room to play with her uncles. At that moment Rose entered the kitchen.

"Girls night?" Rose asked as she sat with us.

"We were making muffins for Nessie. Want to watch a movie after we are done cleaning?" I asked Rose.

"No it's ok; I planned on working on my car. It's been weeks since I worked on it." Rose replied.

"It's ok then." I said.

Esme, Bella and I stayed in the kitchen for a little while. It feels good to be happy and relaxed. We're a great family, I'm so happy that I'm part of it. And I know that Jasper feels the same way.

The rest of the day passed so fast. We had a great time together. I said goodbye to them and went to my room. I still had to finish Jasper's bag. I'm so excited. Tomorrow it's the big day. I can't wait.

**A.N:**

**Hope you like it. I appreciate if you leave a review. Let me know what you think. Next time. Jasper takes Alice on vacation. I know that you're waiting for it. **

**Carolina.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Thanks to all of you that have my story in alert. Thank you very much for read my story. Don't forget to leave a review. It's great to know if you like it. So, as always, I don't own Twilight. The cruel reality S.M does . Thanks to my beta Eminnis for the great work. She's the best. Let's continue.**

**JPOV:**

I can't believe that it's Friday! I got everything ready. Alice was completely excited. I can feel her through the house. This is the best idea ever. We're finally set and ready to go.

Esme came to the garage to say goodbye. She gave Alice a huge hug. She did the same to me. Then she began to warn us about being alert every moment, to be careful when we're hunting, to call her often so she didn't panic. I was panicking already and summoned a wave of calmness in the room. I sighed relieved.

"I'm so sorry Jasper, I care about you two. I don't want anything bad to happen when you're so distant from us." Esme said worried.

"We'll be fine. Don't worry." I said.

Carlisle went to Esme's side and gave her a hug. He looked at us with a smile in his face.

"Have fun." He told us

"Enjoy the vacation guys." Edward and Bella said at a time.

"Hey guys! Be naughty." Emmett said while Rose punched him on his arm.

"Don't pay attention to Emmett and have fun." Rosalie said.

"Bye" we said. I opened the door so Alice can get in the car. Then I went to the driver seat. I looked at her. She looks so happy. I waved goodbye to the family again and in that moment I felt that our vacation had begun. Alice was calm. She was looking at the mountains as we left.

Moments later, only a few minutes gone by since we'd left Forks, my cell phone began to ring. I looked at the phone and it was Nessie. I gave it to Alice.

"Hi Ness. What's wrong?" Alice said.

"You left and said goodbye to everybody without saying goodbye to me?!" I was aware of Nessie's sad tone as she speaks with Alice.

"I'm so sorry Nessie, but you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up." Alice replied.

"All will be forgiven IF you bring me presents, ok?" Nessie demanded.

"Sure Nessie, we will." Alice said convincingly. "Goodbye Nessie, take care now."

Alice hung up and returned the phone to me.

"I feel bad Jazz, we didn't say bye to Nessie." Alice said looking down. Alice was really sad.

"Don't be sad Alice, she was asleep when we left, besides she is happy now knowing that she'll get presents."

We continued on with our trip, and we just passed the border to Canada. I was silent, only looking to the road. Alice's feelings changed from happy to confused. I looked at her trying to assess beyond what she was feeling.

"Where're we going? This route is new to me." Alice asked me with curiosity.

"Don't worry Alice. The thing is that I know where I'm going, and if I were to think of it you would know. I don't want to spoil my surprise." I said, letting her know that everything is ok. She smiled at me, she sighed in comfort.

"Let's leave it there." Alice said. "I'll get you eventually. Trust me."

I laughed at her comment.

"Oh yeah? In the past weeks I did many things that I'm sure you didn't know. What make you think that you can see them now?" I told her letting her know my confidence.

"You'll be surprised" She said.

Now she was laughing with me. I love when she is like that. Her mood was just like I wanted. Happy and relaxed. I sighed with contentment.

"You're happy Jazz. It was long ago since I've seen you like that. I think that you're extremely happy because I can feel it" Alice told me smiling at me.

"You're right darling. Smart girl." I smiled back, she knows me so well.

Alice turned her head to look at the environment. She loves nature so much. Although she loves the city and the malls, she enjoys the peace and quiet of the mountains.

"Alice honey, close your eyes for a bit please? I ask her politely. She didn't question and closed her eyes.

I enter the long road to our house. I was anxious to see her reaction. And Alice maybe had felt it too.

I parked the car at the entrance of the house. I went to open the door for Alice. She didn't open her eyes yet. I placed her in front of the house.

"Open your eyes!"

A massive wave of surprise hit me when she saw the house.

"A house? How? I don't understand how I didn't see it! It's beautiful!" She jumped to my arms and gave me a huge hug.

"I did it! Oh yessss! Told you Alice. I can surprise you, huh?" I was so proud of myself. It worked, and the results were in front of me.

I gave the keys to Alice and she went to explore the house when my phone rang. It was from Esme. I took the call.

"Hi Esme, is everything ok?" I asked her.

"Jasper, only I wanted to know if you guys were fine. I was just worried. A mother thing I guess." She told me. I noted in her voice that she actually was worried.

"We're fine Esme. We're at the house right now. Everything's good for now. Don't worry about us." I tried to convince her that everything will be fine, but I was certain that she was still worried.

"If anything happens call me. You hear me Jasper?" She demanded

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Take care Jazz and take care of Alice."

"I will." I told her in a serious tone. She said bye and hung up.

I sighed trying to be calm so Alice didn't notice when I heard her screaming inside the house.

**A.N: Well, they're home at last. I hope you liked this chapter. Be good and PLEASE leave a review. it means a lot to me. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

A.N: Hi everybody, there's another chapter of my story. Thank you for all the people that read my story and thanks to my beta Eminnis for her loyal review and her great help. I hope that you all like this chapter and tell me what you think.

**APOV:**

I can't describe the excitement that I was feeling. I know that Jasper can, but it's easy for him. I think that he's going to calm me or something because I'm sure that I was getting more anxious every second that passed.

I thought about what we should buy for Nessie. She's a very sweet girl and she deserved a very good present. It's true that she and Jazz got in trouble a few times, but she's a good girl.

I looked at the mountains. The mountains looked so pretty. Jazz looked at me and very gently told me to close my eyes. I obeyed without any doubt. A few seconds later I heard the car stop. Jazz came to open my door taking me carefully with him.

Jasper told me to open my eyes. I was in total shock. How he did it? He surprised me! I looked to the beautiful house in front of me. A house? How? I don't understand how I didn't saw it! It's beautiful!" I jumped to Jasper arms and gave him a hug.

Jazz was smiling at me. "I did it! Oh yessss! Told you Alice. I can surprise you, huh?" He gave me the keys of the house and I went to see it.

I opened the door and saw the surroundings. The living room was very spacious. From the living room I could see the kitchen and two doors near it. The house was built in logs and had big windows that we can see the great views outside.

I began to climb to the second floor. I saw the most beautiful room that I ever saw in my life. Our room was the entire second floor. I still can see the first floor. I was in the living space of the room. It was like a little studio with a desk and a few couches. In the middle of the room was a double French door that divides the room to a resting paradise.

I went to see the room more carefully. I saw another door near the bed and went full of curiosity to see what's in there. To my surprise it was a huge bathroom with a walk in closet. But the best thing was that Jazz bought me clothes for me. I can't believe it! Designer clothes! I was screaming in excitement.

"Jazz!" That was the only word that I manage to say.

**JPOV:**

I heard Alice and the first that crossed my mind were danger. I run to the house and search for her. I assess for her emotions. The easy way to get through her. She was excited? Oh Jazz, I can't believe that I fell in my own game. The clothes.

I went to our room I was rewarded with a hug and a kiss. I was pleased with my gift. The kiss was full of passion and love. I took advantage of the situation and sent her lust. She broke the kiss abruptly. I stared at her confused. She was looking at me very serious.

"Jazz?" She said.

"Yes love?" I replied.

"Remember what Emmett said?" She told me with a curious voice.

"Do you mean-"I began to answer, but she cut putting her finger on my lips.

"Well let's accomplish his wishes." She told me in a soft voice.

****

At night the full moon shone through the trees. We were so happy. We had the most amazing moment that ever had in long time. It was my fault I thought; I was a child for a few months. And then, we had to move and the surprise for Alice. Lots of things happened then, now everything is all worth it.

An air of contentment rules the room. Alice went to the balcony to see the moon. I was behind her.

"Jazz, you made me so happy. That was one of the greatest nights that we had in a long time."

"Hey! I thought that the mind reader was Edward." I wrapped her in my arms. Alice giggled at my comment.

"Very funny Jazz. I know that." She told me.

"Ok. Let's leave it there. What do you think if we go to the stores tomorrow?" Alice's face turned even happier than before.

"Oh Jazz, yes! I would love to. That's one reason to love you more." Alice squealed hugging me tight.

"Alice calm down please, too much excitement." I said summoning a wave of calmness through the room. She sighted resting her head in my chest. I finally get Alice calmed. I pick her up in my arms and place her with me in the bed. I started to sing very softly to her as we saw the night pass by.

****

The morning came faster than I thought. Alice got up and went to take a bath. I was sad because the magical night that we had came to an end. I'll make another night like the last one.

We went to the mall little after 10:00am. Alice went to every single store that the mall had in the first floor in half a day. I told her to stop to take the packages to the car.

"I think that we have to buy a van dear. You bought the whole mall." I told Alice laughing at her cute face. She had her arms crossed, trying to be serious.

"That's not true mister. There's a second floor waiting for me." She told me as we walk to the second floor.

The rest of day passed great. We went to the car to leave the packages again. Then we went inside to walk a little. We sat near the fountain of the mall. All my efforts were been rewarded with the happiness of Alice.

Suddenly her feelings came to a stop. I saw her and her face emotionless. She was away from me, in the future. I wait for her to return to me patiently. I didn't plan anything yet, so I hope everything's fine at home.

Her emotions arise more concerned as time passed. I want to know what's happening, but I didn't want to disturbed her. She never stayed for a long time away from the present and it's getting me nervous. I picked her up carefully making sure that there isn't anyone near us and went to the car. Thank God the mall didn't have people near us.

As I was walking to the car she grabbed me tightly. Her concern turns to fear. I held her close to my chest, trying to assure her that I was with her. I tried to calm her, but she didn't respond to it. What in the world was happening to her?! I decided to return to the house. This isn't normal and I don't like it.

**A.N: So, what do you think? Let me know. It's important to me. Thanks in advance.**

**Carolina.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello everyone! This is chapter 9. I'm introducing two new characters (Jayson and Vanessa). The chapter begins from Jayson's point of view (JNPOV). Thanks to love jalice twilight and Eminnis for their reviews. And thanks again to my beta Eminnis for helping me. Enjoy! **

I can't believe I'm looking for her. I know that Maria would want this. Vanessa moved out a few months ago. She said she wanted to "study". I don't know why because we drink from the humans. I only warned her that if she eats the whole population of the town and the Volturi find out, I'll be out of it.

She's doing ok I guess… at least that's what she tells me over the phone; I didn't hear anything unusual in the news, so I think she probably found a way to live with the humans. I don't know how she'll react when I tell her the news about her creator and mother. She'll be devastated to find out that Maria has been killed.

And now, I'm here in Canada, looking for our daughter in a way. Maria saw something in Vanessa; she thought she was special, so we raised her as our own. Besides our lifestyles as vampires, I have to say that I do care for Vanessa, and now she is the only thing of Maria that I have left. She's too easy to love. When Maria turned her she told me that she would be like a daughter to us. Sometimes Maria acted like she was lonely. She never let anyone know about her feelings apart from me and a certain male named Jasper.

Maria told me she wanted power, so I gave her power. She had all the newborns as she pleased. But no, she wanted more, so she went away searching for him… that Jasper. I don't know what makes him so special. I can train newborns too. She left with the only phrase that I only have of her voice. "If I don't come back is because he killed me."

Neither she nor Drake returned. We had a confidence of the coven of him. She told me about him and his mate; Maria always talked to me as she traveled to Forks, but then, she never called again. He killed her. That's all I know and he'll pay for that. I just have to pick Vanessa and search for him. I'll make him suffer, slowly and painfully. I'm going to awake his biggest fears and Vanessa will do with him as she pleases. He'll beg for the end of his existence.

*****

I can't believe that she lives in a place like this. How can she stand it for so long? She lives in a rented basement studio near the city. She prefers the woods and nature than the city. I'm glad that she has an independent door because I don't want to be near humans for now.

"Jayson? It's that you?" Vanessa said as she opens the door.

And there she is, small, pale with long black hair that goes to her mid back. She looks beautiful as always.

"Who else? Of course it's me." I told her with a little smile on my face.

"Alone? You didn't bring Drake to be my bodyguard? Where's Maria?" She asks.

"Wait! You're asking too many questions. But the most important thing is that I'm here to take you with me." I tell her trying not to be too serious. She was worried when she saw my face.

"Ok, you're freaking me out Jayson. What happened?" now she was really worried.

"Vanessa… I have to tell you something." I don't know what force was moving me to tell her. It's going to be hard.

"Jayson!"

"She's gone." I said

"You guys broke up? That's all? She'll be back. She can't be without you." She was giggling but she turned concern when she looked at me.

"She's gone? Right? Like gone, gone?" she asks in a low voice as I nod my head.

"How… what happened? She asks anxiously.

"It was another vampire named Jasper. He supposedly was Maria's right hand… long before I knew Maria. How it happened? I really don't know. A few months ago she left with Drake looking for this Jasper and told me that if she didn't return, it meant that she was killed and Drake too. That's why I came here, I need your help." I calmly answer.

She turns away and leaves the house. In the distance I can hear her screaming Maria's name painfully.

*****

After a few minutes Vanessa finally calmed down. I told her everything that happened in the past few months since Maria's death. She was listening to every word with rage. I think that she's more devastated that me, but she agrees to help me look for Jasper. I can tell that she's disturbed.

We talk for a few hours. We decide to go out; she wants to relax a bit before we head to Forks.

"I want to go to the mall. I want to free my mind for a while." Vanessa tells me. The mall! How does she expect me to be near so many humans? I know she has better control of her impulses than me, but I'm not so sure the mall would be a place for me to relax… I know I'm going to regret this.

"Ok, fine. Let's go." I said a little unsure of my words.

**VPOV:**

This isn't real. That's the only thing that I'm thinking in my head. She's dead, but why? And the worst thing is that it all happened so fast. I feel bad for not being with her. I regret that I decided to leave them. Jayson and Maria are my only family. They taught me everything I know and I respect them for that.

Jayson hugs me tightly as we walk to the mall. Now it's only us. Jayson is like a father to me. He's tall, with long brown hair. It goes to his shoulders. His skin is pale as mine. He was a former model from Fort Worth before Maria turned him; his physic is that of a person that works out everyday to maintain his body in perfect shape.

He's very protective of me. Drake was my bodyguard when I lived with them in the south. I can't believe that they're gone. I have to free my mind. I have too many things in my mind at once and I know that in the mall I can relax a little.

I open the door and Jayson stops. I know that I have more control than him, but I don't know how much control he has right now. He's trembling? This could be bad.

"Jayson, we can go back home if you want? I say with a little concern.

"No, that's ok. Let's not walk too close to the humans. Let me channel my instincts before we walk any further and I'll be fine." He says. I wait for him to calm himself. Now we can stay for a while. At least I hope so.

*****

**JNPOV:**

"Where do you want to go?" I don't know how she's doing it. Too many people… too many humans, too many temptations for me. I have to get out soon. I've been here almost all day! Only one thing made me stay a little longer. Only one name, and my main objective came in priority; Jasper. If I want Vanessa to help me, I have to help her first.

Suddenly, from a distance, a sweet voice said that name and I don't think that too many people have it. I have to get a closer.

I stop in a corner to have a better look. I want to be sure that he is the one that I'm looking for. I stare at them. There's definitely a vampire near. Two for be precise. Their scent tells me so. And the description of him matches perfectly. Vanessa was looking at me with curiosity.

"What's happening? Why we stop? And why stay here in this corner?" Vanessa asks.

"It's them! Vanessa. You don't know how lucky we are." I answer.

"What are you talking about? Who?" Vanessa asks, still puzzled.

"We won the lottery. There's Jasper and his mate. I don't know why they're here, but I don't care. He's here and I'm going to make him suffer." I don't have a true plan yet, but I have a few ideas reserved with his name.

"What do we do now?" Vanessa asks, looking at them. "They seem so happy. I think that they enjoy these kinds of stuff. Well, at least his mate, because he seems to go wherever she wants to go."

"We follow them, but not too close." I said.

They walk all the way to the second floor of the mall. They appear to have so much money. He carries all the bags for her. And now, they stop! But why?

"Jayson? They're… resting?" Vanessa tells me very surprised.

"They're the rarest vampires that I've seen in my whole existence." I tell her.

"If she wants to rest, I can help her." She says

I look at them and see Jasper very worried about his mate.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Just playing with her a little." She tells me with a grin.

Vanessa stares at the Jasper's companion with full of concentration. Poor girl, now she'll be in a long trance as long as Vanessa stays near them. And I'm thinking…. I can play too. I'll make her feel her worst fears in existence. Now I can say poor girl. Don't worry Jasper, it's just the beginning. I can do a lot more. Trust me.

Jasper takes her and leaves. Vanessa wants to follow them, but I grab her.

"Leave them. I know that you want to play a little more… in due time. Now we have to follow them and come up with a plan." I say. Vanessa looks a little sad, but nods.

"She'll wake up slowly eventually. Next time I'll make sure that she stays like that forever." She says.

"Let's follow them." And let the game begins.

**JPOV:**

I drive carefully to our house. Alice was still out. She looks calm now. Her fear gone. What kind of vision was that? I don't want to alarm my family, but if she doesn't wake up in a while, I'll have to do it.

At home, I place Alice in our bed. I sit beside her with my cell in my hands.

"Ok Jazz, you've waited long enough. I'll call home." I thought. As I turn to press the talk bottom I hear my name.

"Jasper…?" Alice says as she slowly opens her eyes.

"Alice?" I say, in a low voice.

"Jazz. I'm so tired" She says softly.

"Only tired, nothing else?" I ask her.

"No, that's all. Did I fall asleep? She asks, concerned.

"I don't know Alice. I thought that you had a vision, a long one. You didn't return. I was so worried. You were scared. I tried to calm you, but it didn't work. I was about to call home when I felt you move and call my name." I say while sending wave of calm to both of us. I need to be calm.

"I don't know Jazz. I was looking at you. Then … I don't remember. The only thing that I remember was that I didn't have you with me. I was looking for you desperately. I couldn't find you Jazz. I felt like I was dying." She says while I still continue sending her a wave of calmness.

So she was looking for me? It wasn't a vision? I'm so confused right now. I hug her and send her all my love. She places her head in my shoulder and sighs. This never happened before and I don't know if I should call home or not.

"Should I call home? You just tell me and I'll do it right away." I tell her.

"No Jazz. I'm fine. Just tired and I don't want to go. This is our second day here. And I don't want to alarm the others either." She says a little anxious.

"Ok Alice, you win. I won't call home, but you have to tell me if you feel something wrong with you. And I feel it anyways so don't try to hide it from me." I say in a serious voice.

I look at her smiling. I know she's telling me the truth. I kiss her softly and walk to the sliding door. I'm not sure but I feel something strange from outside the house.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" Alice asks me with concern.

"Not sure. I just sense something. Don't worry, just rest so you'll recover soon." I walk again to her side focusing only in my love, but I feel that something isn't right; I sense that Alice and I aren't alone here.

**AN: I hope you like it. I really want to know what you think of the story. I would really appreciate your feedback, that way I'll know how to continue the story. I'll update the story very soon.**

**Carolina**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks to Wiwiki and Eminnis for the reviews. It was hard to do this chapter, but with a little patience and the work of my beta it's here. I hope that you like it as I do. Have fun.**

**JNPOV:**

We finally reach their house. It's surrounded by trees. Well, the entire trail leading to the house is full of trees. We almost lost them, but we had to keep our distance, never the less, we are here.

We walked up to the house's driveway; Vanessa is in awe with the view of the house. "I can't believe this is a house of vampires. It's huge!" Vanessa tells me slightly stunned.

"It seems they are a rare kind vampires Vanessa. Let's scout the area but try to control your emotions ok? You never know if we unexpectedly get noticed. Remember, Jasper can sense your emotions." I tell Vanessa.

"Yes, I know." Vanessa says a little annoyed. "Give me a little more credit, just trust me."

"I'm sorry, but we lost Maria to this… Jasper; and I don't want to lose you too." I anxiously tell her.

"Don't worry, ok." Vanessa replies.

I like the opportunity that we have; the fact that they live in the woods suits our style, we prefer this setting. It's perfect!

"I want to go inside." Vanessa says looking through one of the windows of the first floor.

"Not right now, not when Jasper is in the house. We have to analyze the area surrounding the house. We'll be back soon."

It's getting dark so it should make our scouting easier. After we're done assessing the area, we'll return to Vanessa's house to plan our strike.

**APOV:**

I look at Jasper as he returns for the tenth time to my side, yet for some reason I'm more nervous than before.

"I'm sorry Alice you're nervous and it's because of me." Jasper says as he takes me close to him.

"Why are you so nervous? I'm fine. Really, I feel great." I tell him with confidence.

"I know that you're fine. It's just… I have this feeling. I don't think we are alone." He looks at me worried.

"I haven't seen anything Jazz, so don't worry. We're fine" I assure him.

I'm glad he finally let me stand up. I'm so tired of lying in bed. Jasper didn't let me stand up from the bed after what happened at the mall yesterday. But that's Jasper; he'll do anything to protect me.

I decide to change my outfit. I pick a cute blouse and jeans.

"Jazz I'm going to take a nice bath, want to come?" I tell him playfully.

"I'm fine. Go on ahead. I'll be here in the room reading." He replies.

"Ok, but you can come with me if you change your mind." I say as I enter to the bathroom. He still looks worried though. I have yet to see anything. Why is he so protective? This is supposed to be a nice and relaxing vacation. Or at least it should be nice for both of us, but nothing seems to be as Jasper planned. He deserves a better vacation than this, maybe today will be better.

**JPOV:**

Alice looks better today. Her strength is back and her playfulness too. It makes me happy to see her well again. I was so worried yesterday. Today I'm a bit calmer... Alice is doing well, so that helps too. I still have the feeling that something is not right, that we're not alone, but nothing happened during the night. One thing is for certain, I'll protect Alice no matter what.

Alice's happiness fills the room. It makes me as content as I hear her singing in the bathroom.

Maybe we can do something more romantic today. I know! We can go to the lake!

"That's a good idea Jazz!" Alice says from the bathroom.

"You think?" I say

"Sure Jazz. How about you and I go hunting tonight, then take a little walk to the lake and have a romantic evening looking the stars?" She sees everything!

"You leave nothing to me. Keep in mind that all that you said was and is MY idea understand?" I tell her joking with her.

"Sorry Jazz, but I said it first." She says following my game.

"Let's see who wins later." I say smiling at her as she enters the room.

"Come on Jazz. Go change. I'll stay here near you. I promise." Alice assures me.

"Ok. Just stay close." I say entering to the bathroom.

"Can I sing too?" I ask her jokingly.

"No, that's ok Jazz. I'm fine here reading one of your books." She says a little nervous.

I laugh at her comment. Am I a bad singer? I wonder.

*****

**APOV:**

This is perfect. I love staying at home with Jazz. The sun is set and that's means that we're leaving to hunt. I look for Jasper and I find him waiting for me in our room.

"You're ready to hunt love?" Jasper says with a charming voice.

"Of course I'm ready. Are you?"

"Yes. Let's go." Jasper says as he takes my hand and run to the woods.

Jasper stops in a trail. I look at him waiting for instructions about the rendezvous area. He searches the area one more time and looks at me.

"Ok Alice, this is the spot. When you're done, meet me here, then we can walk to the lake and stay as long as you like there."

I nod to him and kiss him tenderly.

"I'll be back soon" I tell him and leave.

"Have fun! See you soon." He replies.

**JNPOV:**

The house is empty. It's perfect for us so we can learn about them.

Vanessa walks around the living room looking at the pictures.

"I don't get it. There are so many people in these pictures. All vampires."

"I believe they're the Cullens. Maria told me a little about them."

They act as a family. The leader and father works in a hospital! Can you believe it?" Vanessa is surprised at my comment.

She grabs anther photo.

"Who's she?" She tells me pointing at a little girl.

"Maria told me about her. Not much. I only know that she's the niece of Jasper and Alice.

"Oh. They are a big coven Jayson." Vanessa says with some concern.

"I know they are, but don't worry, they're not here, we can take the two of them easily. Let's go, we have to continue searching the house before they return." I tell Vanessa.

"I want to see something." She tells me.

"Go ahead. "

Vanessa goes to Jasper's room. She looks amazed with their room. She looks at other photos as well as she walks around.

"One thing is for certain, they have a lot of money. Look at the closet." Vanessa says.

We learn a lot from Jasper's home. They're a big coven. They are very united and protective and they care for each other. They look like normal people… like humans. We don't know about other Cullens having abilities in the coven, but right now I don't care. I only know of Jasper's abilities; as for the rest, I guess I'll eventually find out once I'm done with him.

"Wait! I can hear them. They're not far from here" Vanessa says walking towards the porch.

"You're right. How about we pay them a visit?"

"Yes. I like it" She says.

"Let's go"

**JPOV:**

Alice is still hunting. I look around to make sure that everything is ok. The way that Alice hunts is very silent, more silent than any of the family. This makes me more impatient. I know that she has fighting skills, but I can't relax knowing that she could end up vulnerable like yesterday at the mall.

The waiting only makes this worst. Now I'm pacing back and forward. I don't-

"I got you!"

"Alice, love! Don't do that."

"Sorry Jazz, it's that you look so preoccupied and unaware of me. I never had this chance to surprise you like this. "

I hug her and kiss her softly.

"Having a good time?" I ask her changing the subject.

"Yes I'm having a great time. I feel good. Let's go to the lake."

I nod and take her hand to go to the lake. Alice looks happy and serene. I want her to be like this all the time.

I find a nice spot to sit. The sky looks clear and the stars look beautiful. I look at Alice with a soft smile. She turns looking at me.

"I love you Jazz."

"I love you more."

She looks at me with a grin and says "Come Jazz, catch me!"

And like a ray she's gone. Catching Alice is not an easy task. She sees everything that I plan. I can hear her giggling near me.

"I'm waiting." She says

"Wait and see."

The truth is that I know her weakness, so I don't plan. Well I plan different strategies until I…

"I Got you!" I say in triumph

"Not fair."

"You didn't tell me any rules, besides you can see all my thoughts. I think it's fair enough to me." I defend myself.

"You win." She says in defeat.

"Ah, I told you that you'll see who's going to win later."

"Hey that's my ability." She says pouting.

"I know love; I'm just borrowing MY idea for a sec." I say jokingly.

I sit next to her. Alice sighs at the look of the stars. Suddenly her mood changes. She's having a vision again or it will be the same at the mall?

Alice's mood makes me anxious. She looks at me with wide eyes.

"Jazz!"

"Alice. What's wrong?" I look at her for a response, but she stays frozen. This isn't normal.

I worry again. All of a sudden someone grabs me from behind on the back of my shirt. Grabs my throat and chokes me for a moment. Then I hear someone whisper in my ear.

"Hello Jasper. I'm certainly going to enjoy this."

As quickly as he says that, he throws me backwards a few meters from where I was with Alice. My first thought is still Alice and her well being.

I manage to land in a crouching stance. I quickly look towards Alice, when I hear the voice say:

"What's the matter? Worried about your lady friend? Relax, she'll get her turn."

His words make me more concern about her. I look to my left and just as I look to my right, I get punched and thrown into the air, landing in a tree. My attacker grabs me by the throat. I finally see my attacker face to face.

It is clear he's another vampire. He's fast and his strength is comparable to Emmett's, but... Why me? Why us? And more importantly, why now?

"Who the hell are you?" I ask as my attacker strangles me.

"I'm Jayson." He says confidently. "I'm someone you shouldn't have messed with."

I don't remember anyone with this name. I'm not in his territory because this is Cullen's land, so he's the intruder. I've had enough of this I have to escape this lunatic grab, so I kick him just hard enough on the stomach for him to release me. As soon as my feet touch the ground I leap towards him knocking him on the ground. I manage to pin him down.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask furiously.

"You took Maria's life from me… it's only fair that I return the favor." He responds, surprisingly calm.

Maria!? How does he know Maria?

"Vanessa!" Jayson screams.

I quickly look at Alice and out of the woods behind her, a woman shows up. It is clear that she is behind Alice's strange behavior. Her intent is to hurt Alice… or worse!

"Alice!" I scream, trying to snap Alice of her trance. But it's useless, she isn't responding. I stare at Vanessa and threaten her. "You touch her and you're as good as dead."

But that was enough to distract me. Jayson breaks free and grabs me by the throat, and slams me to a tree trunk.

"Watch!" Jayson tells me whispering in my ear.

"Watch as Vanessa slowly and painfully kills your precious Alice".

As Jayson tells me this, I can see Vanessa inching closer to Alice's neck. I can't break free, there isn't much time. There is nothing I can do but desperately scream "Alice!!!!!".

**AN: Tell me if you like it. Alice life depends on you. :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Here is chapter 11. I'm so sorry for the late update. I hope that you didn't give up on me. Thanks to my beta Eminnis for her help. As always I don't own Twilight. **

**CPOV:**

I don't know if it's a good idea to interrupt Jasper's and Alice's vacation. Since they left, Esme has been in distressed. She begged for me to look for them. They always go on these vacation trips alone and I've never seen Esme so worried about them. That's why I'm here, checking on our children.

I finally arrived at their vacation home. The house seems quiet… too quiet. I call the house from my cell phone but no one answers. I get out of the car and enter the house. It's empty, but Alice's Porsche is in the garage. Maybe they're hunting. I go up the stairs to the second floor to Jasper and Alice's room and something unusual hits me.

"They have company?" It can't be Jasper's friends because I recognize the scent of Peter and Charlotte; they visited us in Forks a few times. I wonder who they are.

I walk up to the room window and from a distance I can hear sounds of a struggle coming from the lake. I know that it's not far from the house. I listen more closely to the sounds, when I clearly hear Jasper's voice; he sounds desperate. He's calling for Alice.

I have to hurry, they need me! I'll run following Jasper's scent and the sounds of the struggle.

**VPOV:**

I have Alice by her throat. I'm inches from it when an unfamiliar scent arises to the area.

"Jayson, another vampire is coming!" I shout.

"Let's finish with them first" Jayson replies.

"There's no time left, come on!" I say anxiously as the vampire's scent grows. "We have to leave now!"

"We shouldn't, you heard the woman just before you locked her in that trance, if we leave her alive she'll be able to prevent any of our attempts to stop them!" Jayson sighs in frustration looking at Jasper.

I know that he'll be furious to leave them alive, but we have to leave before the others arrive. But just as I'm letting go of Alice the vampire arrives and grabs my forearm.

"I wouldn't hurt her if I were you" Carlisle says in a calm voice.

And just as quickly as he grabbed me he releases me, pushing me aside. He is the leader of Jasper's family, the doctor from the pictures. His demeanor is different than any other vampire I've seen; he doesn't look all that threatening or aggressive. Somehow I knew that he wasn't going to kill me unless provoked, so I let go of my intentions. Jayson sees this from where he's standing, he knows of this vampire and his coven. We didn't know if he came alone, but we didn't want to stick around to find out. Just before we retreat, Jayson whispers a few words with Jasper.

"This isn't the last time you'll see me. I guess both of your funerals get postponed." He says furiously and throws Jasper into another tree as we retreat.

**CPOV:**

"Jasper!" I call as I run to him. He looks a little confused. I look at Alice, she's on the ground. She's not moving. This is strange. I look again at him. I could feel his pain and concern.

"Help her!" He says.

I run back towards her. She looks like she's in some kind of trance or something. This isn't good. Jasper leaps from the tree where he was thrown to and holds Alice, hugging her tenderly.

"Alice! Not again. Please, you have to come back to me." Jasper says in despair.

"Why do you say again? Did it happen before? Jasper what's going on?" And who were those vampires?" I ask

"Carlisle, forgive me. I wanted to call, but I thought that I could handle the situation without endangering the family." He says, shame coloring his tone.

"Jasper, we're family. We can help you anytime, but now we have to take Alice home. I'll stay with you until she recovers, then we leave for Fairbanks. I'm not leaving the two you alone."

He nods and takes Alice in his arms. Jasper looks ok… a little shaken up; but Alice's condition is what concerns me the most.

Jasper places Alice on the couch of the living room. He kisses her softly and sits beside her in the floor.

"You have to wake up love! Please return to me!"

I could feel the sadness in him. It was obvious that he's doing the best that he can to keep his feelings at ease, but Alice's condition makes it difficult for him to concentrate. I have to know what happened to them.

"Jasper, what's happening?" I ask him with concern.

"This is so confusing. First Alice and I went to the mall yesterday. She was fine the entire time. After we went to all the stores she wanted to go to, she decided to sit. It was ok with me so we sat. Then… she froze. She didn't talk, didn't move, nothing. At first, I thought that she was having a vision, but she didn't react like that. I took her home and she stayed like that for a few hours. I didn't know what to do. I thought I should've called you, but when I was about to do it, she woke up. She looked fine though. The only feeling that I felt from her was fear. She told me that she was afraid of losing me." Jasper says with some frustration.

"Ok Jasper, calm yourself. Take your time and continue." I say as I take a look at Alice.

It's not easy to check up on a vampire in this state. We have no pulse, no heat beat, we don't have to breathe, so checking Alice will take me time. Jasper can still feel Alice's presence, so at least we know she isn't dead.

She looks like she's sleeping. Her eyes are closed. She isn't responding at all. I look at Jasper who looks a little better than before.

"Can you continue now?" I ask him. Jasper sighs and nods.

"Today, Alice was fine and cheerful as always. We decided to stay at home and in the evening going hunting. So we did as we planned. When we finished hunting, we stopped by the lake and had a great time together. Everything was fine until Alice had a vision. I waited for her to return as always. She did return and when she was about to tell me she froze again."

Jasper's emotions reach me again. I stop him so he can calm himself again.

"Then, I was attacked by one of two vampires. They were claiming revenge for Maria's death. I didn't recognize any of them, but Jayson, his feelings for Maria were strong. I think that he was Maria's mate. The other one, Vanessa, like I said, I don't know her but she was furious about Maria's death as well… At least that's all I felt from her. And just as you arrived, Vanessa was about to kill Alice and well, that's when you arrived."

I nod in understanding.

"Ok Jasper you can tell me more at home. We have to return to Fairbanks. I'm so sorry Jasper, but I'm not letting you two stay here." I say with a calm but serious voice.

"I understand." Jasper says taking one of Alice's hands. "Alice, I'll be back." He kisses her and goes to pack their things.

I sit beside Alice. I want to understand what's happening to her. How long will she be like this? I don't know how to help her come back to normal.

"Alice? Can you hear me?" I ask her very slowly. She doesn't respond or move. I wonder if she's asleep or in a deep vision.

Jasper arrives at the living room. I believe that he managed to pack everything. Seriously, I don't know how he manages to do it.

"Are you ok?" I ask him.

"Yes Carlisle, I'm fine. Jayson didn't have the time to hurt me physically, only emotionally. Alice is my life, and he knows it." Jasper says in a sad tone.

"Don't worry, we'll help her ok. Now we have to go. We have to take Alice home. I know that you're concern about her, but I want Alice near me so I can monitor her status. Is that all right with you?" I ask looking at him. He takes Alice in his arms and nods to me.

"I know you'll be fine; you'll be with Carlisle. I'll be right behind you, ok?" Jasper says looking at Alice. "Please Carlisle, if something happens, call me. It's already hard for me knowing that she'll be in your car and I'll be driving hers." Jasper says as he places Alice in the passenger seat of my car.

During the return trip I constantly check up on her. I hold her hand pressing it only to know if she responds to it, but nothing happens. Jasper calls from time to time from Alice's car to check on her too.

We arrive home and Esme runs to my car checking on Alice. Jasper parks Alice's car and goes to her side too. He takes her to their room. The rest of the family went hunting so we're the only ones at home at the moment. Its better this way so I can talk to Esme before the rest arrive.

**JPOV**:

I place Alice in our bed. I sit beside her and play with her hair. I'm so desperate to see her opening her eyes. I kiss her forehead softly and she moves a little. I move closer to her to see if she opens her eyes but she stays the same. This is taken more time that the last time. She was up in less than three hours and this time doubles the last one.

"Alice, if you can hear me, just listen. I love you. I'm not letting anyone hurting you anymore. I know that you can hear me love. Please wake up."

I send her the tenderest feeling that I could give her at this time. I know that I'm not in my best shape controlling my emotions, but one thing is for sure; my love is the best medicine that I can give her.

I look at her once more searching for a bit of hope. Nothing happens. I look to the ceiling in frustration when I feel Alice's hand grabbing the fabric of the bed. She doesn't move again.

"Alice, if love is making you return to me, well love is that I will give to you. I don't mind using my gift on you if it will make you better." I tell her sending to her all the love I could find inside me. I just want Alice to get better.

**JNPOV:**

I'm furious. I can't believe that I was so close to getting my revenge. All failed because of his family. Now we have to change everything. If their family is here we're in trouble.

Vanessa is running beside me in silence. She knows not to bother me when I'm angry. The last time she saw me like this, I ended up killing half of the newborns I had with me. I was glad that Drake was with Vanessa at that time.

As soon as we arrive to Vanessa's apartment, she went to pick a few things. She knows that we're leaving.

"I don't want to lose this place. This is our permanent safe house. If there is a need to regroup, we can always come here" She says as she walks to the door. I nod.

I have to think. If the family is here, they could come for us. I have to call and warn the others. We have to move soon, but first I'll go to check Jasper's house to see what's happening there.

Vanessa returns and sits beside me.

"I'm going to Jasper's house. You stay here and prepare your things. When I return, we're leaving. I'll be back soon." And with that, I leave the house.

I run as fast I can. I have to know their plans. I have to stay ahead of them if I want to destroy Jasper and his family.

I reach the house and for my surprise none of the cars were in sight. That's not good. They're not here.

"THEY LEFT!" I scream in rage.

I turn to run back to Vanessa's place. I'm so mad at the situation. I punch a tree and it falls down. I continue running back cursing for the "fantastic" luck that I have. Now I have to go to Texas, grab the rest of the army that I have and go to Forks to find them.

"Grab your things Vanessa, we're leaving right now. We have to go to Texas and it's a long trip." I say just as I opened the door to Vanessa's apartment.

Vanessa nods without a word. She could sense that I'm too furious to and it's better do as I say than to argue with me.

**EPOV:**

As soon we reach the house I sense something strange. I look to the garage and find Alice's car in her place. Ok, this isn't right if Alice's car is here.

"Hey my little sister is here!" Emmett says and Bella turns in front of him.

"I thought that I was your little sis." She says in a playful sad tone.

"Well Bella, you two are my little sisters, but she's "little" you know." He replies jokingly.

They laugh at the comment while I think of the reasons for my siblings to return home early from their vacation. Too early to be precise.

I open the door and Nessie jumps to Carlisle lap to great him.

"You're back! Alice and Jasper too!" She happily says.

"Where are they? I ask Carlisle.

Carlisle puts Nessie down and tells her to find Esme in the kitchen. He tells her that she has a surprise for her. The rest of us stay in front of him waiting for answers. As soon as Nessie runs to the kitchen Carlisle turns and tells us to sit. Not good.

"Jasper and Alice have been attacked in Calgary. It seems that Maria had a mate and he's looking for revenge. Jasper doesn't know them."

Emmett stands up to go to see Alice, but Carlisle stops him.

"Emmett wait! Let me finish first." Carlisle says.

I look at Emmett. He was planning how to find these vampires and kill them as fast as he could. He hates to see any of us hurt. I look again to Carlisle as he continues talking.

"Jasper is fine though. However, Alice is in some sort of trance. Jasper told me that it's the second time that they've done this to her. This last time; it's taking a lot of time for her to recover. Her status is uncertain. I don't have any knowledge about her state. Jasper is with her in his room. I know that you want to see her but give Jasper the chance to deal with the situation first." We all nod in understanding and he walks away to find Esme in the kitchen.

Suddenly Bella walks to my side giving me a hug. Weird because she was with me the whole time and she's acting like she misses me. I look at Rose and Emmett who are sad and hugging each other passionately. In fact I'm feeling a little… Jasper.

Carlisle and Nessie returns to the living room and finds our emotional situation. Nessie runs to me and hugs me tight.

"Daddy, I love you so much. Please tell me that you love me too." Oh God! My poor child. I hug Nessie back.

"I love you too princess. I love you with all my heart." I'm getting emotional too.

"Jasper, come on! We're losing it here. This is too much." I say trying to stay at ease, but Jasper's emotions are too powerful for me to handle. Moments later, the mood in the room returns back to normal.

"Finally!" Rosalie says taking Emmett to the porch.

I look up and find Jasper in the top of the stairs with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry bro. I guess that I overpowered a little." He says with a nervous smile.

"Tell that to Rose. She and Emmett were affected more by the emotion." I reply

In that instant, Jasper goes to his room. This is weird. Maybe something did happen.

"Edward. Come!" Jasper desperately says.

I enter the room and find Jasper sitting beside Alice.

"Edward, I can feel her, but she's changing quickly. She worries, desperate, scared of something. Please Edward try to read her thoughts."

I walk slowly to the bed and sit near Alice. I concentrate on her thoughts, trying to find anything on her mind.

"What's happening? Can you read her? Her emotions are strong so something is happening to her." Jasper says trying to calm himself.

I can't read anything in Alice. Her mind is blank, just like Carlisle told us. Just as I'm ready to stop, I begin to see scattered images of Forks and vampires. Not to make a whole image, but enough to understand it. Many people in danger. The only word that I can read from her is Forks. I soon realize Alice's emotions.

"Jasper, take Alice with you. Quickly. We have to leave."

**AN: hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. :)**

**Carolina**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N: Hello again. Here is chapter 12. Thanks to the people that read the story, specially to love-jalice-twilight, Jalice Whitlock Hale, Kathleen Flagg, Playing Around and my great beta, Eminnis. I know that there are more people that read the story so thanks to you too. Enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think.**

**Carolina.**

**JPOV:**

"What is it Edward? Why are you asking me that?" I ask him a little tense. Alice's emotions change by the second, and Edward isn't helping me either.

"We have to go to Forks!" He says.

"Wait! Forks! Why? We can't go to Forks like that without a plan or an explanation. Tell me what's wrong!" His anxiety reaches me and I have to calm us down.

Edward calms down and sits beside Alice and me.

"I know Jasper you're right, that is all I saw on Alice. That Forks is in danger. Alice keeps saying Forks in her mind. And also the images of vampires there, how can I not be desperate to go?" He says trying to stay calm.

"That's why her emotions constantly change." My sweet Alice is in a tough situation. I would give anything to make Alice better.

I look at Edward. I know that he read my mind and gives me a look of understanding.

"I believe that she is trying to control the situation Jazz, but it's hard to achieve that. She's strong you know."

"I know, you should have seen me. I use all my power on her, just to see if she reacts to it. She responds to me, sometimes I could feel it, but as soon as I stop, she returns to her trance. It's so frustrating." I sigh in defeat.

"So that's was what you were doing up here?" Edward asks me curiously.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I believe that I was getting everyone crazy down there? I didn't mean to, it's just that I was so anxious to get Alice back that I got carried away."

"That's ok Jasper. We want Alice to get well soon too. Don't give up on her Jazz. If she's responding to you, in no time she'll be back, I hope. Now I have to talk to Carlisle and tell him what's happening."

"I'll stay here with Alice. If Carlisle has a family meeting, please excuse me from attending." Edward nods and leaves the room.

**CPOV:**

I hear Edward knocking at the door asking me if he can enter. I tell him that he can and lead him to sit so he can tell me what is the matter.

"Carlisle, I read Alice's mind for an instant. Jasper called me to try and read her mind because he was feeling different emotions from her. It's not much the information that I could get, but the most important thing is that Forks is in danger. Alice had visions of vampires and Forks. She's very worried Carlisle. She keeps repeating Forks over and over."

"You're sure that it's a vision, and it's Forks." I ask Edward.

"Yes Carlisle, I'm positive. I believe in Alice, and if she says that Forks is in danger, we'll have to do something." He replies.

"Very well, thank you son, I'll call a meeting in a few minutes. You can go now." Edward stands up and leaves the office.

I walk to the window quietly, thinking about the events that Edward told me. I have to think about the actions that we have to make. I miss Alice in these situations. She could give me more information about it. I have so many questions in my mind. I want to know when this will occur. How many of them will go to Forks? How severe is the danger? One option that we have is to go to Forks and wait for Alice to recover.

I arrive to the dining room and sit in my place on the dining table for the meeting. I call everybody to join me here so I can fill them in details.

"Carlisle, Jasper told me to excuse him from the meeting. He wants to stay with Alice." Edward says.

"He's excused of course. I understand that he wants to stay with Alice." I say.

"Well, what is the purpose of the meeting Carlisle?" Rosalie asks.

I sigh to calm myself and begin to talk.

"Alice had a sort of a vision that Forks will be in danger. It implies vampires and you know what that means. We have to protect the people of Forks. I believe that it could be related with the vampires that attacked Alice and Jasper." I look at the faces of my family. Their concern fills the room, and the most concerned is Bella.

"Bella don't worry about your daughter, she'll be here with me. I'll take good care of her. "Esme tells Bella and she sighs in relief.

"Thank you Esme for taking care of Renesmee. I know that she'll be all right with you." Bella says.

I look at Nessie. Her face shows surprise. She runs to Edward side hugging him very tight.

"Please Daddy I want to go. I don't want to stay here when you all go to Forks." She pleads.

"I don't want to leave you sweetie, but Esme will stay with you and we will be back soon." Edward says to Nessie who runs to her mother. I can see the tears in Nessie's face.

"I'm sorry honey, but your father and I don't want you to be in danger. You'll be fine here with Esme. I'm sure that you'll have a good time with her." Bella says.

I sit back in the chair looking at Nessie. She's like her mother; she will fight until she wins, too bad that this time she'll lose. I could tell it will be a long night. We will have to deal with Nessie all night long.

"I don't think so. This is something that she couldn't win. I'm not letting her up all night with this tantrum." Edward tells me with a serious voice.

In the meantime Nessie was stomping from side to side of the dining room saying that we are committing an injustice and that life is unfair with her. I think that Edward was about to explode when Nessie stops and sits in the floor with a long sigh. I look to her trying to understand the situation when I see Jasper at the door.

"Sorry, but I had to do something because it was too much. I don't know you guys, but I was going crazy." Jasper says looking at his niece one more time. She looks calmer than before. He smiles at her and leaves. Bella picks Nessie to her room so we can continue more peacefully.

"Thank you, brother!" Emmett says while hugging Rosalie.

"Let's continue; I suggest that everyone makes the preparations for the trip. The truth is that I don't know how long we'll stay in Forks. I'll talk to your school so you don't have to worry about that." I say looking at every one of my children.

"No school! This is terrible!" Emmett says in amusement.

"Shut up Emmett, you're the first to whine everyday because you have to go." Rosalie says taking him to her house to make their preparations.

"It's was a joke. Everybody is so tense." He replies.

"Neither of us is laughing. Keep walking" She says.

Edward goes to his house to do the same. Esme kisses me softly.

"Want me to do your bags?" She asks as I nod giving her a kiss and a hug.

"I'll be there shortly; I want to see Jasper and Alice first." I say leaving the dining room.

I knock on the door of their room and enter quietly. I look at Jasper. He's sitting on the floor beside her.

"How is she?" I ask him.

"She responds to my ability, but she stays the same. I used my ability on her earlier and she responded to it. I tried using it for a longer period, but you got to believe me, it's tiring me".

"I believe you Jasper. What you're doing is not physical, it's emotional, and so you can get tired." I say trying to comfort him. I look at him very proud. He's doing so well and he's being so strong for her. He looks at me with a smile.

"Thanks Carlisle for everything. I'll do whatever it takes to bring her back. She's my life and I'm not going to lose her easily. "He says.

"I know Jasper; prepare your things. We'll be leaving soon." I say as I leave the room.

**JPOV:**

Everything is set and we're ready to go... again. This is the second time that we have to go back because Rosalie wants something. Seriously, I love my sister, but if she makes us turn one more time, I'm not following them.

It seems that finally she picks all her things because just pass the spot when we have to turn back home because of Rose. I look my phone resting in the cup holder and sigh in relief. Seconds later my phone begins to vibe.

I pick it up and Rosalie's photo appears in the screen.

"No! Calm Jazz, it's only Rose making sure everything is ok."

I calm myself and press the talk bottom.

"Jasper speaking" I say

"Jazz, brother, we have to go back-"

I cut him. "You know what Emmett? Forget it. I'm not going to turn. Good luck! And I mean it." I can hear Rosalie trying to pick the phone.

"Jasper, don't listen to him-"Rosalie says, but Emmett cut her.

"Seriously bro, we have to go-"Rose cut him.

"He's joking Jasper."

"Rosalie!" says Emmett.

"Bye Emmett." I say and hung up. I can't believe it. He has the courage to makes pranks in any situation!

Once again, I calm myself. I don't want to upset Alice too. Her emotions are calm, so I focus on the road.

Minutes later her mood begins to change. She's anxious and concerned. The only thing that I can think of is that she was seeing the danger in Forks again. I try to calm her and send to her reassurance and love every time I feel her tense.

I continue from time to time. I was getting tired again.

"Alice you have to wake up love, I can't do this any longer" I whisper to her. I feel so frustrated and desperate. I don't know if I can continue projecting my feeling any longer.

I begin to slow down the car. I can't concentrate on the road. I see Carlisle's car driving beside me, then he waves me to stop. I found a resting area and stopped the car. I close my eyes and rest my head on the steering wheel.

I sense Carlisle beside me. I look at him. He worries.

"Jasper, are you ok?" he asks me concerned.

"I'm fine now. Don't worry." I say as I send him reassurance. I need him to trust me. I need to be in control. I give him a reassuring look. He smiles at me.

"I suggest that when you're driving you don't use your abilities. Long periods of you influence are not good for you when you're driving" He says. I sense his seriousness and nod in response.

"Take a break and we'll continue when you're ready." He says getting to his car.

I close my eyes again when a soft voice makes me jump in surprise.

"Jazz, are you all right?" She asks with her voice close as a whisper.

I look at Alice who looks at me with wide eyes. I try to move, instead, she hugs me. Nothing comes from my mouth; I'm speechless, although I try to speak.

"It's ok Jazz, you can relax now. I'm fine. A little tired, but fine." She looks at me with a soft smile.

"Thanks Jasper, for always being with me. I know that you were all the time at my side. Am I right?" I nod sending her a wave of love and happiness.

In seconds our family surrounds the car. I feel all the excitement and happiness in all of them. I look at them with a huge smile on my face.

"Alice is back!"

**A.N: I hope you like it. I'll see you soon.**

**Carolina.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N: Here is chapter 13, finally. I work hard writing this chapter. I hope that you like it. As always thanks to my beta Eminnis for helping me with the chapter. She's the best. Thanks to the readers, and thanks for the reviews. I don't own any Twilight character, but I own Jayson, Vanessa and Victor. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Carolina.**

**APOV****:**

I don't know when I'll fully recover my senses. I think it happened again. I was in trance. I can't open my eyes! I feel so tired. Am I in my car? Yes it's my car, I can see it! And I'm with Jasper and he doesn't feel good. I feel frustration and despair… it's probably Jasper; I think he's driving the car.

I can hear Carlisle talking to Jazz. I try to move, but I feel weak. How long have I been in this trance? I finally open my eyes. I look at Jazz beside me. He has his eyes closed. Now I'm concerned.

"Jazz, are you all right?" I try to talk but my voice comes as a whisper. I look at him with eyes, trying to understand why he's acting like that.

He looks at me in surprise. He isn't moving at all, I believe that he didn't expect me to wake up all of a sudden. By the look of his face I think that he's suffering a lot. I just hug him.

"It's ok Jazz, you can relax now. I'm fine. A little tired, but fine." I give him a smile letting him know that I'm fine.

"Thanks Jasper, for always being with me. I know that you were by my side all the time. Am I right?" Jasper nods in reply and a wave of love and happiness runs through my body.

I keep hugging him. I don't want to let go. Inside me I feel the love that he sends me. His love stayed with me through it all, because I was feeling his presence throughout. I'm sure it was him. I look up and my family surrounds us with smiles on their faces. Jasper looks at me and then to our family. He has a huge smile on his face.

"Alice is back!" He says hugging me again.

Carlisle goes to my side.

"How do you feel?" He asks.

"I feel a little tired, that's all. I'll be better in no time… I hope". I say looking into his eyes.

"Ok, I'm just checking. If you feel anything, good or bad, call me. I'll be behind you Jazz." He says walking to his car.

Emmett hugs me tenderly. "I missed you immensely. You don't know how much I love you sis. You know that?" He says with a smile.

"Yes Emmett, I know." I say smiling back at him.

Rosalie, Bella and Edward hug me too. They're so worried for me. I can see it in their faces even though they're happy and excited now.

"Ok guys, let her rest. We have to go keep going to Forks." Jasper says.

Emmett begins to protest, but Rosalie takes him to his car. Jasper turns on the car and follows Edward's car. That's when something didn't feel right.

Forks? We're going to Forks! Now I'm confused. I continue thinking as Jasper drives. We're not in Fairbanks, not in Calgary. I don't get it.

"Calm down Alice and I'll tell you what happened when you were in trance." Jasper says as he calms me down.

"Ok, but you have to tell me everything." I say.

"Deal." He says kissing my hand tenderly. "Alice, you scared me. I thought that you'd never wake up. I didn't know what to do. Though, you took longer to come out of it then you did last time."

"I'm so sorry Jazz." I sadly reply.

"You don't have to be sorry, love. It's not your fault. It's my fault; my duty is always to protect you and I wasn't paying attention that night at the lake." He says.

The lake? Now I remember! "Jazz I remember. I had a vision of someone attacking us. It was two vampires. I don't know why. All your future disappeared from my vision. When I was about to tell you, everything stopped. I don't remember anything else."

Jasper sends me serenity. I feel a bit better. I'm so upset right now and even with Jasper using his ability I still feel that way.

"Relax honey, we're fine. Nothing happened to us, and the most important part is that now you're recovering. You'll be fine in no time as you said." Jasper says. I can feel his confidence and security in his voice.

"I love you Jazz." I say feeling his love and happiness. It feels weird too that I'm feeling his hope. I'm always the one that shows that emotion to him and now it's him that sends it to me. I feel so proud of him.

"I love you too my angel. Now you lay back and rest, I'll tell you all you want to know." I nod doing as he says.

Now I'm so confused and upset of the entire situation. Because of the things that Jasper told me. I didn't remember anything, even the vision of Forks. This Vanessa has a great power. I look at him to ask him about the two vampires when a vision hits me.

**JPOV:**

I wait for Alice patiently, this time she'll return to me. She's safe here. No one is near us. It'll be fine. I'll continue driving. She'll be back soon.

"Why are you so tense? Control yourself!" I think to myself. I look once again at Alice and to my surprise she looks at me at the same time.

"Alice?" I say feeling her panic.

"We have to move faster."

"What did you see?" I say trying to keep control of her emotions.

"They're looking for us. If we don't get to Forks faster, many people will die." She's definitely panicking.

"Try to calm down. We're driving as fast as we can. We're close. Do you see how many they are?" Maybe she'll be more focused if I ask her about the vision.

"I saw eleven of them. Maybe more. They were running through the forest. I can't tell for sure what Jayson's intentions with his army are, but we have to make sure the people of Forks aren't involved." She says with less panic. That's good. I have to keep her that way.

"Do you see anything that could help us with the time they'll be in Forks?"

"I'm pretty sure that it's at dawn. They're close so I'm certain that I'm right about the time." I look at her. She's getting upset again, but why? Here we go again.

**APOV:**

"Don't be upset Alice; we'll be prepared this time. I know we will." Jasper says with determination.

I stare at the familiar mountains of Forks. I smile as we approach our familiar trail. Jasper looks at me assessing my emotions.

"That's much better; you look prettier when you smile."

"Jasper don't, if I were human I'd be blushing."

"Did I say a lie? I don't think so." He says jokingly.

"I know that Jazz."

"Oh, you do?" Jasper was teasing me? I thought.

"Of course I know. Who do you think you're talking to?"

Jasper laughs at my comment. "Ok Alice you win."

When Jasper said that we were driving as fast as they can, they mean it. It took a few minutes to finally arrive to forks. Jasper stops the car in our driveway. I can't believe that we're here. I'm not as happy as usual. This time we're here to defend the people of this town.

**JOPV:**

I thought that calming Alice during the trip would be easy, I was wrong. She is very upset. I made her happy a few times though. Now she's sad. Oh boy, so many emotions for a few hours trip.

"So, Jazz. What now?"

I was about to answer when she was hit with a vision. I focus on her emotions. It's the best way to know the kind of vision she's having. She's confused, so she isn't looking for the answer of her question.

"You're right Jasper." Edward says staying beside Alice.

In that moment Alice returns and grabs my hand.

"What did you see?" I ask trying to stay calm, aware of Alice's feelings.

"They stopped!" She says.

"You know why?" I ask her.

"I believe that they have a few untrained vampires. In Alice's vision I saw them fight each other." Edward responds.

"If they have newborns, we are going to need help. We can't do this alone." I say

"Jasper is right. You know that we live in a treaty. It's our duty to inform the pack that we're about to have company." Carlisle says

"How much time we have now?" I ask Alice.

"We have at least two days to be prepared. I think that they have to organize it a little more. I saw Jayson's face. He's not too happy about it." That's my Alice. Her confidence is back.

"Ok, this is what we're going to do. Jasper and Emmett stay with Alice. I see that she seems to be fine, but she has to rest. Bella you're the contact with the wolves so please help us in that matter. The rest will go to the border to talk with them." Carlisle says. His voice sounds as calm as possible, but clearly as the leader that he is.

"But I want to go too." Alice says in protest.

"Alice, I need you in your best shape later. Do as I say. We'll be back soon." Carlisle replies and then they vanish in the distance.

I look at Alice, sitting on the steps of the stair. I sit with her and hug her.

"You know that I'm with Carlisle, right?" I say kissing her in the forehead.

"I know, but I want to do something. You know that I hate doing nothing. It's not my style."

"Don't forget about me. I'm the most bored around here." Emmett says as he sits beside us. I can feel curiosity as he looks at Alice.

"What?" I ask him

"Well, maybe we CAN do something after all" Emmett says. This is bad, I got that feeling. I don't want to hear it.

"Emmett you're a genius!" Alice says standing up and hugging him. "This could work, I'm sure of it."

I look at both of them. Now I'm definitely sure that this is wrong.

"Ok you two. You're not doing anything until you tell me what you're planning."

"We can go and see how many they are or how many newborns they have. We can know if they have special abilities." Alice says in excitement.

"HOLD IT!" I have to stop this before I get in this game too. "We were told to stay here and you to rest Alice."

"Jazz, we can do this. I saw it and we'll be fine."

"Then I'll go and look for them. If you say that everything is fine, then I'll be fine and Emmett can stay with you." I know that she will rather stay here with me than let me go. I don't need to see the future to know it.

"Not fair Jazz, you know that I'm not going to let you go."

"I'm not going to risk you Darling, and I'm not going to disobey Carlisle. I value his trust, so we'll be here and you'll rest."

Alice looks defeated. I win for now. I don't know what else they will say to get out of the house. I hope Carlisle come sooner. I don't want to be the opponent of Alice during the war. I know Emmett's idea is great, but Alice is my priority.

**JNPOV:**

I can't believe what I'm seeing. Victor was supposed to train the new ones. I thought that he was good enough for the job. Now we're so close to Forks and they're fighting over nothing. Now we have to make new ones and train them once again. It's the only thing that I detest of the newborn phase. We have little time. I hate this!

"Victor! I hope you have a good excuse for this." I say pointing at the fighting newborns.

"I swear that it's the first time that they do that! Believe me Jayson." He's so frightened. But I can't lose it right now. I'll deal with him later.

"I'll talk to you later." I say walking to the ones fighting. I pick one of them and throw him to a nearby tree.

"ENOUGH! Why you are fighting? And I hope that you have a good excuse or you'll be nothing in a blink of an eye." They look at each other, nothing came from them.

"Someone better talk now." I say in anger.

"We were running and I touched him. He began to hit me. I hit him back and we all end up fighting." That's all! Because of a touch!

"You!" I point to the vampire I threw. "So you don't like to be touch, right?" Without hesitating I pick him once again and tear one of his arms. He screams in agony.

"Wow, I touched you! I hope that you even dare to hit me and that you've learn your lesson." I look at them. All I hear is the surroundings.

"Victor. We'll stay here until you do a better work. And when I say better, I mean it. It's that clear?"

"Yes sir!"

I sit on a boulder. I got to bring a few more newborns to replace the ones that were killed. Jasper will pay for taking from me my reason of living. Maria.

I know that Vanessa is near me. I let her be. She is the only one that I let be near me when I thought about Maria. I swear I'll get my revenge Maria; I'll do it for you.

"Vanessa! Keep an eye on Victor. I'm going to get new "recruits" and if he loses more control of our army I need you to step in… and do what you must. I'll be back soon". She nods as I leave.

**JPOV:**

I look at Alice. She's having another vision. I hope it's nothing serious. Her emotions were calm at the moment.

"Is she ok Jasper?" Emmett asks me a bit worry coloring his tone.

"Don't worry Emmett, she's fine." But in a second, her emotions change. "Come on Alice, what's happening.

"Jasper?" Alice says as soon as she comes back from her vision. "Something changed, it starts sooner! We have to find them now! The people of Forks are in danger. Jazz, we have to save them!"

**A.N: Well, tell me what you think? What do you think that Jasper should do? **

**Carolina.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N: Hello! I'm back with another chapter. I hope that you had a wonderful vacation. Thanks for the people that read it and for the ones who review it. I have to say that this chapter isn't looked by my beta yet. Enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think.**

**Carolina.**

**CPOV:**

I can't believe this is happening again. Here we are, making an alliance with the pack. Edward looks at me and chuckles.

"Great huh?" he says.

"It's the best that we can do. We have to protect the people of Forks along Jasper and Alice too. We have to make sure that Alice stays safe."

"If Alice is the problem, why don't you bring her to Forks? And by the way, were is she and the others?" Sam asks me.

"Apparently you don't know her yet. She'll stay near Jasper. Besides, she is the one who is helping us. She saw the danger first. She is in our house with Jasper and Emmett.

"Where are Esme and Nessie? Jacob asks.

"They are in Fairbanks, for Nessie's safety." I reply.

"How do you know that her life isn't in jeopardy? That someone isn't watching her as we speak?" Jacobs desperately asks.

"The ones that are after us don't know we live in Fairbanks… besides, Alice would have seen it. Relax; she is safer away from all of this."

"That's good. I hope to see her soon."

"You know you can see her any time Jake." Bella grudgingly responds.

"I have a question. Will this be the same as the fight we had with your kind a few years ago?" Sam asks.

"It's very similar. We don't know how many of them are newborns, but they are less than before. It's an advantage for us." I say. They look confident and it's look that they will agree to fight too.

"When do you expect them to come?

"I believe in two or three days according to Alice's visions." I tell him.

"We'll patrol the area and we'll stay in contact with you."

"Thank you, we appreciate your help. We'll do the same." I say leaving with my family. I'm sure that everything will be fine, now that we have help.

**EPOV: **

Everything is going smoothly. These past years have sure helped us make a connection with the pack. They trust us a bit more. I look at Bella, she's tense. What is she thinking?

"Are you all right love?"

"Something is not right Edward. Something inside me is telling me that something wrong is going to happen. "

"A new power? Very interesting." I tell her.

"Not funny Edward. I'm serious."

Carlisle's phone begins to ring. It was Jasper's ringtone.

"Ok Bella, tell me how do you knew that." If Jasper is calling something isn't right. I think she's spending too much time with Alice.

"I don't know. Maybe it's just my instincts."

I grab her close to me and listen to Carlisle.

"Jasper, everything ok?"

("Carlisle change of plans, I'm running behind Alice and Emmett. It seems that Jayson plans to attack the town. Emmett went after Alice.")

"Jasper, I told you two to pay attention to her. "

("I know Carlisle; she just had a vision and told me that he changed his mind and that we have to save the people from him. ")

"Stop her Jasper. We'll try to find you as soon as possible."

"That's not good." I say looking at Carlisle after he put his phone in his pocket.

"We have to find them." Bella says as we run through the forest.

"We have to go home first. It's easier to follow them from there." Carlisle says leading us to our house.

We arrive to the house and quickly I pick their scents. Now I'm the one leading the group. Rosalie didn't say anything out loud during the meeting or in the search of our brothers, but her thoughts are very clear. She's going to rip Emmett apart if anything happens because of his actions. Poor Emmett.

"We have to find them soon. I don't know how many they are. Jasper didn't tell me." Carlisle says as we runs through the forest.

**JPOV:**

"Alice stop!" I say running behind her and Emmett. She is running so fast. I never have seen her acting like that. I push myself faster. I got to reach her.

Alice is leading us to Forks Ave.? They're pretty close. I'm glad that it's dark now. We are in a populated area now. I don't want anyone seeing us running by the streets.

Alice stops near an alley.

"Alice, what are you planning to do? We don't know if he is alone. This is wrong. You are supposed to be at home, resting and waiting for our family." I say very upset.

"Dude, she's not listening to you. She's having a vision." Emmett says. Now is my chance to take her home.

"He's right there." Pointing to the other side of the street. "He bit a woman."

"If you want I can carry her home. Don't you think it's easier if I do that?" Emmett says. I didn't say anything, but it's a good idea. I nod to him.

"Alice wait!" I say, but she runs crossing the street. This is not right. We're doing this without a plan. It could end badly. I got to stop her and now. I could feel the pain from the young woman Alice was talking about.

Just as I cross the street, I felt something new, more intense than the pain from the woman. I sense fear, loss and despair. It's so strong that I can't run anymore. I reach the wall and grab it tight.

"Man, are you all right?" Emmett asks me concerned. Now its worst, Emmett's emotions plus the other ones that I'm feeling is too much. "Where is Alice?" He says.

"Oh God, its Alice! Emmett. We have to find Alice!"

"What about her?"

"She's in pain and scared Emmett. Let's go." I took a second to gather my thoughts again and followed the trail following Alice's scent. I found her kneeled down in the alley, sobbing and screaming my name.

"Alice!" I grab her in my arms to let her know that I'm here, but she is acting strange, it's almost as if she was trying to cry, but can't. I look at Jayson and he has the young woman by the throat.

"I'm going to teach you to not mess with my sister!" Emmett screams.

"Oh! really? I'm "dying" to see you if you can." Jayson says laughing.

"EMMETT DON'T!" Emmett runs to fight him when he falls in front of him. I don't get it, how he could manage to do that if he didn't put a finger on him?

He's gifted! It's the only thing that I could think of. That's not good.

"Stop whatever it is you're doing!" I say overwhelmed by everybody's emotions.

Suddenly, Emmett's pain and worst possible fear surpasses everybody else's emotions. His pain is exactly like Alice's. Loss and despair. What is the thing that they're loosing? The only word that escapes from his mouth is Rose. This isn't the kind of power like Jane has.

If Alice is calling me and Emmett is calling Rose, the thing that they're losing is us.

"Stop it Jayson! I mean it!" I say enraged. I have to make him stop. I can't let him see my weakness. I don't know if he knows about my "gift" and I'm not going to reveal it to him if he doesn't know.

"You can't do anything about it Jasper". He looks at me and then tilts his head slightly looking out the distance. I look to where he is staring. I catch a glance at my family running towards us. When I look back at Jayson, and the woman he was holding, are no longer there. "He's gone!" I say in frustration.

Edward and the rest catch up to me just seconds later. I still have Alice in my chest and Emmett hasn't move at all. The name of my sister is the only thing that I hear from him.

"You're ok?" ask Edward scouting the area.

"Yes, we're physically fine." I look at Edward. "He's gifted Edward. He did something to them. I could only feel their pain and loss. But it's fear the one that worries me."

Rose sits beside Emmett hugging and kissing him. I could feel her concern too. Carlisle stays assessing the area with Bella.

"They are thinking that they'll lose you. Emmett is afraid of losing Rose and Alice is afraid of losing you. They want to die, but at the same time, they are fighting to believe that it's a lie, that you're alive." Edward says.

I place Alice in front of me so she can see my face.

"Alice, I'm here. Look at me sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere. I'm with you. Look at me."

"Jasper? Jasper you're here, with me!" Alice says kissing and hugging me in desperation. I look at Emmett; he seems to be fine too. Happiness and relief fills the area.

"Alice calm down, I'm here. Tell me what happened when you saw Jayson".

"As soon as I came here Jayson was biting the woman. I tried to stop him, but I stopped. I don't know why. I couldn't move at all. Then I began to fear for you. I saw how I lost you. You died in front of me. I didn't have the chance to save you. I didn't see that coming. The only thing that I wanted to do was to die. I'm nothing without you." Alice hugs me again. I wish that she never has to pass for that again.

"I can't believe it man; I thought that I was losing Rose too. You know, the only thing that concerns me is her safety. It scares me if anything happens to her."

"He messes with your fears." Edward says.

"I was thinking the same thing."

"I know Jazz, I read your mind"

"Right."

"Let's go, we have to go home. And Alice, I'll talk to you when we arrive home." Says Carlisle. I can feel seriousness in his voice. Alice stays quiet. I believe that she knows that she's in trouble.

**CPOV:**

Thank God nothing serious happened. Alice has a lot to tell me when we return home. I look at my sons running beside me. I don't know how I would do if something bad happened to any of them.

As soon as we enter the house I look at all of them. Rose and Emmett left the room with Edward and Bella. I look at Japer and Alice.

"I suppose you want to stay with her?"

"Yes Carlisle. I'll stay with her."

"All right, but this time you're not allowed to use your ability on any of us. Is that clear?

"Yes Sir."

"Carlisle please don't be mad with Jazz-"I raise my hand in signal for her to stop.

"I can't believe that you disobeyed me. I told you to stay here and rest. I even let Jasper and Emmett with you."

I look at Jasper. I know that he wants to make us feel better, but he only sighs in frustration. I know that he'll do as I say.

"I was doing it Carlisle, really, I was resting and of course I was following what you told me, but a vision hit me and I couldn't let him attack the people in Forks." Alice says in my defense.

"And why you didn't call?

"I saw Jasper calling you, so I continue running."

"You know that you put your life in danger. In fact, you risk Jasper's and Emmett's too. What would happen if Jayson wasn't alone?"

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I acted without thinking. And I'm sorry for bringing Jasper and Emmett with me."

Jasper sighs again as he paces behind us. They're too many emotions for him. I know that he hates to see Alice hurt or suffering.

"Alice I know that now is not the time to punish you, but I believe that you're not fully recovered. You'll stay here when we decide it's time to fight."

"What! Carlisle you can't-"

"It's my last word Alice. Don't even try Jasper." Jasper sighs in defeat. "It's for your safety."

Jasper hugs her as she continues murmuring that it's isn't fair. I decide to call Esme to let her know how we are at the moment.

"Oh! Jasper?"

"Yes Carlisle."

"Don't change her mood."

"Yes Sir." Jasper says in a low voice.

I know that Jasper would be upset, but for now I want Alice to analyze the situation with her own feelings. If Jasper changes her mood, it would be too easy for her.

**JPOV:**

"This is not fair Jazz. I just wanted to help. I didn't mean to disobey Carlisle. I felt bad for that young woman; I couldn't arrive in time to save her. "

I look at her in the eyes.

"I know Alice. What you did was noble and brave-"

"So you're with me?" She says in excitement.

"I'm not, Alice. You put your life, our lives in danger and I tried to stop you TWO times. You didn't listen to me. You went alone to that alley without a plan. In fact, I like Carlisle's idea. You'll be safe here and I'll be more focused on the fight. "

"Please don't make me stay here Jasper. I'm so sorry for what I did."

"I know Alice. I can feel it. Believe me. But it will be better if you stay here. You're the target for Vanessa and Jayson. I know it hurts you and that I'm the one causing it. The worst part is that I can't do anything with my ability to change that for now. I don't want you to be sad, but I have other methods to make you feel better without my ability."

Alice remains still without saying anything. I know that she'll see what my plan is so I just act on the moment. I grab her in my arms and kiss her making sure that I'm in my best control of my ability to not change her mood.

"I saw this. A little late, but I saw it." Alice responds.

"I know. It was a last minute decision. I love it when I use it to surprise you."

Alice laughs at my comment. Her mood is improving. I feel better now. The anxiety that I had is gone with the sound of her laughter. I kiss her again, but she didn't respond to me.

Another vision hits her. I grab her, sitting her on my lap, waiting for her.

"Jasper! What are you planning!"

"Me?" I say with an innocent tone.

"Yes. You can't fool me."

I look at the floor. I believe she saw part of the plan.

"I've been thinking, Jayson likes playing with our fears, and maybe we can do the same to him. He has a personal vendetta with me for killing Maria and has an act for being opportunistic. There is an opportunity for us to create a distraction and allow us to be on the attack instead of being on the defense. I bet he has a plan for our next encounter, this time we'll force his hand. We can lure him to a dark place… Maria's grave." I tell her.

"It sound good, but-"

"Alice, trust me. It'll work! He's messing up with the wrong coven."

"Won't that enrage him, I mean, won't that make him madder?" Nothing escapes her.

"Yes, a confused enemy is a dangerous enemy, however a confused enemy is reckless and his focus will change throughout the battle. His battle plans will be affected and that's what I'm after."

"Are you sure?" She has doubts, but why?

"I'm sure, it won't be easy for me, but I bet it'll be a lot tougher for him going to that place. But why do you doubt me? Is there something wrong?"

"I don't have a clear view of your plan Jazz. I'm sure about your abilities in battle. I trust you, but I can't see more of what I want to know."

"You worry too much. It'll be fine. I just have to find that place."

"What place?" Edward and Emmett ask at the same time as they enter to the living room.

Should I tell them?


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N: This is the calm before the storm. The battle is imminent and the Cullens plan their strategy. This chapter isn't beta read yet. I don't own Twilight. Enjoy and review.**

**Carolina.**

**JPOV:**

Why did I have to think about that? I thought to myself looking at Edward and Emmett as they walk towards me.

"Too late for regrets Jazz, now tell us." Edward says.

"All right, I was thinking about luring Jayson to a place I'm sure that will end in an emotional spiral for him and in an advantage for me." I say with confidence.

"You are a serious monster Jasper; you're going to kill the poor Jayson using your ability? That's vile." Emmett sarcastically says.

"Very funny Emmett." Alice says annoyed with his sarcasm.

I look at Edward, who moves through the room without saying a word. I could feel his seriousness hitting me like daggers. Alice kisses me whispering that she'll be back soon. I look at her as she heads across the kitchen door. I look back to Edward and the tension returns.

"What?" I ask him, trying to ease the tension that I have right now.

"By any chance you know where is that place, huh?"

"I think I do. I was turned into a child, coincidently, just before Maria took me to that place. I think I can find it." I'm having doubts, it is normal to not remember? Not only was I a child physically, but emotionally as well.

"Jasper, Emmett and I know the place too."

I look at them surprised.

"You know the location! I can't remember its precise location." I say looking at them surprised.

"Come on Jazz, who'd you think came there to rescue you?" Emmett says in a heroically voice.

"I remember! It was you, Edward and Alice!"

I remembered it all. The day I got lost since I was a little boy, or vampire. When Drake found me and brought me there, to Maria. The many times they threatened me because I couldn't control my ability. I remember when they force me to drink human blood. Maria holding Alice by her throat. Maria biting me.

"What's wrong bro? Are you ok Jazz?"

"He's remembering Emmett. All the things that happened to him."

"Well, I'm suffering right here you know? " Emmett replies.

I look at them with an apologetic face. I realize that my emotions got to them and one thing that I don't want is to make them feel that way. Especially Edward since he saw what I had remembered.

"Sorry for that."

"Don't torture yourself Jazz. That was months ago. She's gone and we'll take care of this too."

"You know Edward; it's so hard not to think about that. I want to understand her. I know that Maria was my creator, but she should've understood that I wasn't her property the second I left her. Why she had to come for me and try to kill me knowing that I was a child? I didn't even know it was her!"

"I know Jazz, but I think that the one with the emotional distress is you. You're supposed to do that on Jayson, not to yourself… or us." Edward replies.

"Tell us your plan." Says Emmett; changing the subject. It helps me to calm myself and think more clearly.

"We have to create a false trail. I don't want him to know that we live here. I must go to the alley that we found him. I will run from that point to the place we choose to have our encounter. I'll be there, waiting for him.

"And us?" Emmett says a little disappointed.

"Don't worry Emmett, here comes your part. The rest of you have to intercept them. He'll be looking for me, so he should follow me directly to my trap. You have to stay alert. Don't let Vanessa follow Jayson. You have to stop her."

"That's easy, don't worry Jazz, you can count on us." Emmett says.

"I know… I know." I reply.

"Let's go, we have to find the place." Edward says as we walk to the door. Alice grabs my arm and I turn to look her in the eyes.

"Don't keep me waiting too long mister." She says kissing me.

"Your wish is my command, ma'am." I reply with a kiss.

I run behind my two brothers. I'm eager to find that place. I want this to be over. I want Alice to be safe, to have peace. And to have a quiet vacation for once. What kind of vacation is this? Not too far I could hear the river. The old memories return to me, but this time I'm in control of my emotions. I know we're close.

I can see the abandoned house in the distance. We're here. I stop in the front of the house, remembering the events that I had gone through. I was lost and Maria found me. I had escaped from them and she found me. I remember her words; "you pathetic gifted brat". SHE CALLED ME A GIFTED BRAT!

"Jasper I hear you very clear, you don't have to scream."

"Sorry Edward." I say.

Edward nods in understanding. He goes to Emmett and turns to me.

"Jasper we'll wait for you at home." He says as they run back home. I look again to the place and run to find the alley to start part A of my plan. This part of the plan involves leading Jayson to me. Instead of having him attack us when we least expect, I'll create a consistent trail to mislead him and his army. We'll be giving HIM a surprise instead of the other way around. It could take some time, maybe a day or two, to make it right.

I have to do the same thing in different parts of the trail during the day. We only have two days to make sure that the scent stays strong all the time. I need Jayson to believe that it's frequently used by me.

Two days have passed, and my part of the plan has been completed. As soon as I return home, Alice greets me with a hug. I look around searching for the others.

"They're making preparations. They'll be here in five minutes." Alice says answering the question that I was going to ask.

I look at her. Her face is showing a light smile. I smile back and sit in the end of the stairs. Alice sits beside me grabbing my hands. Did she know what I felt earlier. I want this to be perfect. I can't lose this battle. I can't show Jayson that I can be affected too. Alice lifts my chin up so she can have my attention.

"Jasper I know." That's all she says. I hug her tight. Edward was right. I'm torturing myself and that's not good right now. If I let my guard down I'll be vulnerable in the fight and become a possible victim of Jayson. I cannot let those memories win the fight. I will use them in my favor. I'll be prepared. For Alice, for my family and for me.

"Jasper, Are you ok?"

"Yes Alice, you don't have to worry. I did my part of the plan and I hope that works."

I look at her, knowing that she'll be looking for my future.

"Alice, this is the first time that I say that. I don't want to know what you saw." I know that she could only see bits of the fight. I don't want her to try and tell me. This will be very hard for her.

"Let me come with you. Please."

"No Alice, I'll keep my word. Carlisle said that you'll stay here and I'm with him."

The rest of the family enters the room. I look at Emmett's face and realize that it's time to go. Inside me a battle is going on. I don't want to leave Alice and at the same time my instinct for protect her was telling me that I'm doing the right thing. Alice hugs me once again. This time I feel her sorrow as she grabs me tight.

"Alice I got to go; only our love will help us get though this. I'll be back. I promise."

"That's the thing Jasper. I-"

"Don't." I say kissing her on her lips. "I'll be back."


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N: I'm back. Sorry for taking so long to update. This is my longest chapter ever. During the chapter I change from different POV's to let you know what was happening in the mind of the characters. There is one more chapter for Only Love. Remember that I don't own any character that you recognize. Jayson, Vanessa and Victor are mine. This chapter is not beta read so please forgive my mistakes.**

**JNPOV:**

It's been two days since I had the encounter with the Cullens. I was hoping to have a few more newborns with me, but Jasper's mate ruined everything. I only managed one.

"Got a minute?" Vanessa says walking towards me.

"What is it? I say in a serious tone.

"I was thinking about Drake. We used to be so close. He always talked to me about the battles and the strategies. I really miss him, in times like this; he was always by my side."

I didn't expect that comment. I always thought that she hated the idea of having Drake as her bodyguard. This is probably a tough time for her.

"I know Vanessa. But why now?"

"You didn't tell me your plans. I don't know what you are planning. I feel that it's not the same."

"But is not Vanessa. Maria is gone, Drake is gone, and nothing has been the same." I say trying to control the anger that I feel rising. I don't want her to pay for it.

"You are angry."

"Yes I am, but it's not your fault. I'm angry with myself and this situation. And yes, I have a plan. We're leaving today. We're going to Forks to attack them. Stay with Victor at all times. Look for yourself and you'll be fine. It's that clear?"

"Yes Jayson." She replies and leaves the room.

I have to be prepared. I don't want to fail. I'm so angry at myself! Now Jasper is aware of my "talents", and will take more precautions. I have to catch him off guard; find something to distract him. I can do something with his mate, but that will be impossible now. He protects her and after all our previous encounters, he'll certainly do a better job at it; all the family will be protecting her. I can use Vanessa on him this time, but I want him to suffer not just emotionally but physically as well.

"Jayson, the group is ready when you are." Victor quietly interrupts.

"Good. Victor, I have to say, that you have served me… well. Maria always had this kind of knowledge to find good candidates for her army." I say.

"I have the best teacher. I'm always going to do my best, and more." Victor says surprised by my "praise" and showing some pride.

"You have talent. Maria told me that you'll be a great leader."

"I thankful you for your… uhm… trust and to Maria for letting you know what I'm capable of."

I look at him letting him know that I'm pleased with him. He knew it instantly. "Enough for today, I'll be there in a minute. I told Vanessa to be with you all the time. Make sure that she does as I tell her."

"You can count on me." Victor says.

"All right, listen up!" I shout to my army as I walked towards them. "We're leaving. Stay close to me and follow my instructions. It won't be easy, but I trust in your abilities. We'll be fighting strong enemies, pay attention to your surroundings and kill anything that moves. Let's go!" I say as we storm out into the woods.

**APOV:**

"They left me. No, worst, Jasper left me here. I can't stay here and let them fight without me. I'm fine. I'm in better shape, and have been briefed about our enemies. I did rest for a couple of days. I feel that I can make a difference." I say slowly pacing through the house.

"I know that they did it for my safety. All of it because Vanessa accomplished her attempt to put me in trance; and twice. The second time was worse than the first one. I understand that Jasper wasn't pleasant to see me like that. That he suffered both times, but I know that I can do better this time."

"I'll be more alert. Jasper taught me how to be focused during a fight. I know that my style is using my visions, that I can't do it with Vanessa because that is my weakness. I have other techniques too.

"I'm sure that it will be much better if I stay with Esme and Nessie. Wait! This is crazy! I'm talking with myself now. The worst thing that could happen next is that I end up in an asylum… again!" I can't believe that I still have sense of humor during this situation.

I want to help them so badly. I don't want to be here. I can't trust my own visions because of Vanessa and the wolves. It's so blurry. I hate not being certain in situations like this.

"I SHOULD BE THERE WITH YOU JASPER!"

**JPOV:**

I wish Alice could've been here. We did leave her at home; I knew I'd regret leaving her alone. Am I thinking right? I shouldn't even be thinking about this right now.

"Jasper, stop it! You're making me crazy with your questions." Edward says.

"And this time I'm not sorry for it because that's what I'm feeling. You want a taste of it?" I say annoyed.

"I dare you to do it." Edward says and chuckles.

"Oh really?" I say and release all my feelings to him. Edward stops abruptly. He stares at me with a killer look.

"How do you feel now?"

"Stop it Jasper! He knows how you feel… we all do." Carlisle says.

"He dared me." I say calmly as I send calmness to Edward. I'm so impress that Emmett and Rosalie didn't say anything to any of us.

"Ok, I get it. I'm sorry for that." He says composing himself.

"I forgive you; it's that I'm worried about Alice. I want to be sure that she will be safe at home. I hope she doesn't put herself in harm's way and she never goes out looking for us." I say trying to be as calm as possible.

I stop running. My family did the same. I turn to face them.

"Ok. This is where we split. Please take care. Follow Edward's and Carlisle's decisions. I'll be fine, don't worry about me. Focus on the fight. I know that you can do it. I'll do the same. Be safe."

"You too my son." Says Carlisle as I run to wait for Jayson. I hope that my plan works out fine.

**JNPOV:**

I don't have the exact location of Jasper's house. I'm hoping to find something. I remember the photos in Jasper's house in Calgary. I saw photos that include parts of a house. It was surrounded by trees, so I believe that getting through the woods will be the easiest way to find their house.

As I run through the woods my senses reacted in a flash. There is something familiar with this area. It's Jasper's scent! He was here recently, we must be close.

"Everybody listen." I say as I have their attention.

"This is Jasper's scent. We must be near his house. Be prepared. "

I look at Victor and Vanessa. She takes a few paces looking to me.

"Are you sure it's him?" she asks.

"Of course I'm sure. Follow me." I say following his scent. I got you Withlock. And this time, I will end your pathetic life with everyone who stays in the middle of it.

**EPOV:**

This is perfect. I thought looking at the sky. It's night and cloudy. The moisture of the woods made the area foggy and to culminate the picture, it's drizzling. The wolves disperse through the area and we will use the trees to have the element of surprise.

"Emmett, try to be calm. Don't move too much or the plan will fail." I say as Emmett sighs in frustration.

"I can't stand doing anything. I hate the wait. It's boring. I want some action."

"And you will have it. You have to be patient." Carlisle says calmly.

"Shhhh! I can hear him. He's close… I mean, they're close." I whisper getting near Bella and Rose.

"Be prepared and don't underestimate them." Says Carlisle.

As soon as they got in view Emmett jumps from the tree he was perched and tackles one of them. They realize the ambush and the fight begins.

I look for Jayson; I spot him, but he immediately flees. Jasper's plan is in motion and I hope that it goes well.

**EMPOV:**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" You are no match for me. I say letting my adversary stand up.

"You're so slow. Come and get me if you can. Come on; are you a vampire or what?" That will infuriate him.

And it did it! Here he comes. He runs toward me. This time; angrier. He's still no match for me. I grab his arm and tear it apart. The vampire screams in agony.

"Oh please. It's just an arm." I said taunting him.

"This is too easy for me." I say and grab him by his other arm. I can't believe that he fell for it again. This is so frustrating.

"You know what? This is boring." I say as I finish tearing up the vampire. Maybe if he were more challenging he would've survived a little longer. Oh well, I have to find another one. Maybe the one Seth is fighting with.

**BPOV:**

I'm fighting! I can't believe my eyes. I'm so strong, so fast, so in control. Best of all this is that Edward is letting me fight. I don't have the newborn strength, but I'm strong enough to deal heavy damage.

A vampire approaches me really fast. I let him come as close as possible and lift him up, throwing him to a tree. I didn't let him stand up. In a second I was in front of him tearing his head apart.

It is me, Isabella Marie Cullen, the one that defeated for the first time another vampire. And it feels great. This is the culmination in my search to find where I belong. I belong with Edward, with this family and in this world.

**EPOV:**

I look around looking for Bella. I found her fighting with a vampire not far from me. I have to give her credit. She's outstanding in fights. She learns pretty fast. Jasper practiced with her a few times. He took his time to teach her and she learned it very fast.

I tear another vampire's head off as I run to fight a group of vampires that have Jacob busy.

As soon as I arrive, I felt a sharp pain in one arm. It was a vampire and he was trying to twist my arm, I kick the vampire throwing him to the other side of the area, landing in front of Emmett.

"Wow a vampire falling from the sky." He sarcastically says. "No vampire bites my brother. "And with that he finish him.

"We are winning the fight." I say rubbing my arm. I look for Rose and Carlisle. I found Rosalie fighting alongside Bella. I look at Carlisle but he wasn't fighting. He just stood there, as if he were asleep.

I hear a soothing voice commanding another. I look for the source and find Vanessa soon enough to stop her. She was getting Carlisle in her trance. Vanessa! I run to him and Rosalie runs following Vanessa, giving me time to help Carlisle.

"Carlisle, you hear me?"

"Y...Yes Edward, I think that she didn't have the time to take a full effect on me." Carlisle says.

I look for Rose and she was fighting another vampire. I hear his thoughts and he saves Vanessa from Rosalie. She escapes the scene. I try to find her, but she was gone. I run towards Rose, and grab the vampire by his neck.

"Where did she go?" I ask him. I growl in signal of threat.

"I'm not going to tell you. You can kill me if you want." He says.

"Sooner or later I will know. I'm not going to kill you for now." I say taking him to Emmett.

"Don't let him escape." I tell him.

"No problem. He'll behave." Emmett replies.

**JNPOV: (This is at the same time as the others begin the fight.)**

An ambush! His family had a plan after all. But if they thought that leaving Jasper and his mate at home was a good idea, they're wrong. This going to be easy, Jasper is alone. I have him now. It will be painful. He'll be screaming for death. He'll never have the chance to save his precious mate. All their efforts will be in vain.

His scent is fresh even though it's drizzling. I continue running until I stop in front of a wooden old house. It's a two story house surrounded by trees. This can't be their house! It looks abandoned; it can't possibly be his house. They couldn't have lived here!

I open the front door following his scent. Across the front door is the stairs leading to the second floor, to the left is the diner and to the right is a wall that appears to be where the living room should be, when suddenly I hear footsteps coming from the second floor.

"You've found me. This will end here." Jasper says walking down the stairs.

I turn and there he is, standing in front of the stairs.

"I will end you for once. Your family will be devastated when the only thing that they will find here are your ashes." I say with rage.

"I don't think so. You didn't question yourself why we were here?" he asks me with confidence.

**APOV: (This is at the same time the others are fighting)**

I'm tired of this. I can't be complaining all night long for something that I got myself into.

"Ok, let's relax."

I sit in my favorite couch in my room. Jasper's scent really calms me. I take his scent and close my eyes. I want to know if he is fine. I need to know that he's fine.

"Don't think about it Alice." I say, but a vision wants to overtake me and of course I'm going to let it come.

In seconds I return from my vision. "Jasper! My Jasper is in danger? What could go wrong? That's enough of my punishment. Sorry Jasper, sorry Carlisle for breaking it. Hold on Jazz, I'm coming!

**JPOV: **

"I don't think so. You didn't question yourself why we were here?" I say as I assess his emotions.

"I don't care about the place you choose for your death. I'm going to kill you anyways." He didn't have a clue. His rage is the only thing that I'm feeling right now.

"What if I tell you that there is a reason I chose this place?" He's beginning to be curious about it. Good.

"I told you that I don't care." He replies.

"So you don't care about her then?" I say with pity in my voice.

"Her? Who are you talking about?" He's falling. I could feel it. I send him a bit of angst.

"She didn't tell you about this place? Or she didn't have time to tell you about it?" I tease him with caution. I could feel his pain as he realizes who I was talking about. I have to be prepared for anything.

"Maria! She was here? You kill her here didn't you?" He says enraged as he runs towards me. At the last second I grab him by his shirt and push him far from me. He's pain was evident and he wasn't thinking right. His only desire is to kill me, nothing more. He stands quickly and goes on the attack again.

"I'm going to rip you apart and let your precious Alice see what you became. A pile of nothing!" He says.

He tries to grab my arm but I dodge him, rolling to my right and jump, landing behind him.

"Sad because you didn't say goodbye?" I ask him, sending him even more anger. "You know, Maria was my mentor… and lover. But just like you, I was chosen by her, just for her schemes. I truly feel sorry for you… I was like you."

"I'm not like you. I'm better, that's why SHE loved me." Jayson says slowly getting more and more frustrated.

"IF you were that close to Maria, I'm sure she mentioned how strong I am. How I created and trained her armies, and how I had to dispose of them when they could no longer serve their purpose. Jayson, you don't stand a chance against me." I confidently say slowly pacing around him in circles.

I can't make him angry or frustrated with my powers. I have to use his emotional attachment to Maria; otherwise he'll know of my "gift" and could possibly turn the tide against me. It's taking longer than I thought to make go berserk; I'll have to be much more "creative" then.

"I'm surprised Maria took this long to find another slave. I guessed she had to settle for sloppy seconds." I say with a grin on my face.

"You know, you have big mouth for a little man. I'll shut you up for good!" Jayson says as he launches himself towards me. At the last instant before he grabs me, I lean to the side and elbow him right on his back making him land face first to the ground.

He quickly gets up and stares at me, angry, not just because of my words, but because I've been cool, calmed and collective; never giving him an indication that I'm worried or cocky. Somehow deep inside, he knows that by himself, he doesn't stand a chance.

He quickly dashes towards me, growling. However just like a newborn, his attacks are predictable. I evade every swing he throws at me, left and right, and as he tries harder and faster, his growling grows more and more intense. He is getting really frustrated. I duck at one of his punches and quickly spin around behind him and kick him hard on his back. He slides a few meters, head first, to the ground again. He quickly gets up and screams in anger and in disbelief and once again he leaps towards me. But the result is the same, only this time he grabs my leg before I can manage to kick him and grins, almost surprised that he was able to anticipate my move. I take his grin away by hitting him with the palm of my hand right on his face wiping any smile he had, I punch him a couple of times on his stomach, grab him by his right arm and throw him across the room. He slams onto the wall but before his feet even touch the ground I quickly sprint towards him and punch him so hard on his chest that he breaks through the wall and lands on the living room next to where we were on the foyer.

I enter the living room through the hole on the wall and all I see is a man not a vampire, heartbroken and, well, just broken… defeated. I can't believe this is the same vampire that once had me on a choke hold before.

"I guess Maria never told you that I've never lost a fight." I say slowly walking towards Jayson. He slowly and painfully gets up but quickly falls on his knees starring at me. He knows his death is inevitable. Just as I stand in front of him, I begin to hear Alice's voice echoing through the room. I quickly shake it off but seconds later I continue hear Alice's voice calling me… calling for help.

"Alice I told you to stay away from the battlefield! It's dangerous for you to be here!" I yell as I try to finish Jayson. Just as I grab hold of his neck I see Alice, images of Alice all over the room. She is either dying or dead. This can't be real! I back off from Jayson and he slowly begins to laugh, not too loudly because of his pain. I try to close my eyes and cover my ears but I still see Alice, I can still hear her… now I know!

"Vanes-."

**JNPOV: (After he's thrown through the living room)**

"No… no… no! This can't be! How can he be stronger than me? It's almost as if he's… toying with me. This can't be happening?" I keep thinking as I turn around and see Jasper walking through the whole I made. He's demeanor is calmed and focused, yet relaxed.

"I guess Maria never told you that I've never lost a fight." Jasper says as I try to get up, but I can't. My legs give up and I land on my knees. It's hopeless; I don't even have the energy to defend myself. I can't believe this is it for me!

It's quiet, maybe this is how it should be. Yet for some reason I feel relaxed. It's almost as if I accept the outcome… but, I don't want to die! What's happening to me? I look up and see Jasper walking towards me getting closer and closer. I look at him and feel something different. It seems he's "channeling" his mood at me. That must it! His gift! Maria vaguely mentioned Jasper's gift and how it helped him take control over the newborns. Maybe he was afraid of me, but he knew better, I walked right into his trap.

Jasper walks right in front of me and stops. This is it! I close my eyes thinking how I've failed Maria. Maybe in death we'll be together, maybe this is how it should be. I can feel Jasper moving his arms to try and reach my neck… then nothing.

"Alice I told you to stay away from the battlefield! It's dangerous for you to be here!" Jasper yells.

I slowly open my left eye and see a silhouette of a woman a few meters behind Jasper. I first thought that his mate came here to witness my death, but I quickly realize that the scent coming in the room is Vanessa's. I grin as loudly as I could but it sounded more like whispers, that's how a bad a shape I am. Vanessa is trying to put Jasper in a trance, but is having a hard time at it. He knows that it's all a trick but still struggles.

"Vanes-." Jasper says falling in her trance.

"Your timing was perfect!" I manage to say. "Without your help his illusions of Alice in danger wouldn't have lasted that much. This battle completely exhausted me."

"You should've let me help you from the beginning. This, all of this, was a trap. Our army is getting slaughtered as we speak. They knew we were coming." Vanessa says agitated.

"Wait a second. Is everybody from his family here?" I ask as Vanessa helps me get back up on my feet. Vanessa ponders.

"Now that you mention it; yes. Not only is his entire family fighting, but they are being helped by werewolves."

"Wolves… here!" I ask.

"Yes! We never stood a chance; I saw how grim the situation was that I decided to look for you. But… Alice. Alice wasn't there!" Vanessa says panicked by the whole situation.

"So that's how they knew?"

"Knew what?" Vanessa asks confused.

"Alice, she is the one! She can see us, the future. When we attacked them near the lake, she had a premonition. She was about to tell Jasper of our attack, but you stopped it before she could say a word. Also when I went in search to create a new army, she intervened… and now this. Where could she be?" I wonder.

I look at Jasper, still in his transit, maybe that's why he was so confident. Every time we fought, Alice was present and it seemed that Jasper was more focused on her well being than on his own predicament. Alice must have been kept away from the battlefield so that Jasper could fight without worrying about her safety.

"Very clever, but I bet that Alice didn't see this outcome. She must be mortified by now having visions of your death. Your plan backfired, and now, after I'm done breaking you into pieces, I'm going to look for your precious Alice and have… a little fun with her before I finish her off for good. Vanessa, give Jasper everything you've got." I order.

Vanessa backs up a few paces and begins focusing intensely on Jasper. I walk towards Jasper.

"This will hurt, a lot." As I say this, Jasper begins to blink very fast. Impressive! Even after Vanessa's efforts and me giving him constant images of a helpless or dead Alice, he still has some sort of fight left in him. Too bad it's all for nothing. I put my arms around Jasper's head and neck and as I begin to slowly twist his neck I keep thinking THIS is for Maria, until suddenly I hear a loud crackling sound coming from Vanessa. I glance at Vanessa to see her lifeless body landing on the ground immediately followed by her head landing next to it.

"Nooooo! Vanessa!" I painfully scream.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: This is my last chapter of the story. I want to thank all the people who read and review the story. Thanks to Eminnis for help me in most of the chapters and someone very special for me for his great help and sugestions. Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think. **

**JPOV: **

"This will hurt… a lot." I hear Jayson's voice as I'm trying to take control of myself. Alice isn't here, it's an illusion, she's at home… she has to be. Please, let her be at home. She isn't dead… she can't be. I have to fight this. I got to be sure, but is this real or not?

"Nooooo! Vanessa!" I hear a scream as a sharp pain runs through my body. I fall on my knees. What is happening here? I look straight ahead.

Vanessa! But, how? As her body falls to the ground I see Alice right behind her. At that moment I feel Jayson completely letting go of me.

As soon as I take a look, I'm able to assess what just happened. I quickly get up and look at Jayson standing next to me. He is immobile, completely stunned by the event that took place. Vanessa, someone that is very special to him, was killed right in front of him and he couldn't do a thing about it. He slowly tilts his head moving his sights from Vanessa's body to Alice. At that very moment his eyes are fixated on her. His emotion changes from sorrow to rage.

"You!" Jayson says pointing to Alice.

"You're going to pay for this, for all of this! All I had left was her! I lost Maria and now Vanessa!" Rage combined with pain isn't a good combination of emotions for Jayson. I look carefully at Jayson as he stays looking at Alice. It's clear that the rage his feeling is strong, so I have to watch him carefully.

Jayson continues staring at Alice. "Now it's your turn. Your mate is still influenced with Vanessa's trance already and he'll never have the chance to save you." He says very slowly. He's wrong; the effect from Vanessa vanished the second she died.

"No. You're not doing anything to me!" Alice says in a confident tone, but at the same time, inside of her she isn't sure about it. Maybe she didn't know the outcome here. Jayson may have so much in his head to think straight.

In a second he launches at Alice and I manage to grab one of his feet and throw him back. As soon as he lands I leap on top of him pinning him down on the floor. "Don't you dare touch her!" I growl at him as my instinct to protect her grows.

"How did you manage to move? It's impossible! But you know what? You can't win Jasper." He says as he pushes me back and grabs me by the throat.

"He didn't kill her!" Alice screams to Jayson, making him to turn looking at her.

"I did it! I kill her because –"

"Alice, don't!" I shout at her. I can't let her be in any more danger.

"You lie! It's a lie to save your mate." He screams at Alice. He has a huge mix of emotions. This makes him more aggressive than before, but his rage is the most dominant in this moment.

"Jasper was turned to a little vampire. He didn't do it! I saved him from her!" She tells him in a desperate tone.

Alice's words make him madder than before, he releases me once again turning quickly towards her.

"You'll dieee!" Jayson screams as he launches towards Alice again. Alice stays in her spot without moving. I run, knocking him on the floor. He rolls to the side and stands in a blink of an eye. He tries to attack her, but I intercept him grabbing him on a chokehold.

"I'll never let you put a finger on her. I told you that I've never lost a fight. Farewell Jayson." I say as I tear his head off. It's over. Alice is safe now. I take time to control my own emotions. I never had to use my ability for long periods and believe it or not, I feel a little beat. I look at Alice and smile at her. She smiles back at me, walking slowly towards me.

"You're ok?" Alice asks sitting beside me.

"Yeah, better than ever. Don't worry. Please?" I say to her as calm as I can be. I don't want her to be worried any more.

"Ok. Just relax." She says as I wrap her in my arms.

**EPOV:**

We made a great team. We listened to each other and defeat them all easily. Jacob and his team worked with us greatly. Jayson and his group didn't imagine the element of surprise with the wolves. Everything worked excellent.

I look at the fire that holds the rest of Jayson's army. I rub my arm as I fight to suppress the pain caused by the vampire who bit me. I see Jacob walking towards me.

"Are you all right? Jacob asks me in "concern".

"I'll be fine in no time. And you?"

"All of us are fine. We're going to patrol the whole sector. I want to make sure that we got them all."

"Thanks Jacob, go ahead. The only one remaining is named Victor, and he's with Emmett. He's the key to finding out where Vanessa went, and we have to search for Jasper too. We'll meet at my house later."

"Sure. I'll see you there."

I walk towards Emmett, trying to be as calm as possible. I need Victor to cooperate with me. Carlisle, Rosalie and Bella are with him. I'm glad that everything went well and nobody got hurt. Except for me. I stop in front of Victor.

"Well Victor, are you going to tell me where Vanessa went?" I ask the vampire who's looking at me with a concerned look.

"I told you, I'm not going to tell you anything. I don't know where she is and if I knew, I wouldn't tell you either. I told you this before; you can kill me because I'm not saying anything.

He's telling the truth. He really doesn't know where she is, but he did know the route she took when she ran away, and for my surprise, is the same route that Jayson took when the fight started. Victor is looking at me with curiosity.

"What?" He asks me.

"Nothing, just thank you for your information. You were of great help for us."

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything to you!" He is so confused.

"You know that the mind is a powerful thing, and, if you can read it…" I say with a grin.

"No! You can't!" He says, trying to lose Emmett grip.

"Carlisle, follow that trail. It's the one that Vanessa took." I say pointing to the trail. He nods and runs with Rosalie and Bella. "Emmett, he's all yours. Meet us when you're done with him." I say to Emmett and run to find the rest of my family. I quickly find them and they let me take the lead. By the trace of her scent, she's taking the same route of Jasper and Jayson. She may be with Jayson and Jasper is outnumbered. We have to find them fast.

**EMPOV:**

"Emmett, he's all yours. Meet us when you're done with him." Edward says and leaves me in charge of Victor, who tries to lose my grip.

"You have two choices; a slowly death or a fast one that you won't even know that I did it." I tell him and try to lose me once again hitting me on the stomach, making me release him and running away from me.

He jumps through the trees to hide from me. I run following behind. The sky is getting clear as the day comes. It's not drizzling, so it's easier to run and jump. It still is a little foggy, but I'll catch him no matter what.

"And you think that it was a good idea to run? When I catch you I didn't plan to take it easy. Wait and see!" I shout at him. He'll have to come down someday. The trees are great for you to hide but not good to stay for long. And the river is near so he'll need to come down to have time to run and cross the river.

I run near him until he gets off the tree. Now it's my turn to catch him. I run faster and tackle him. We rolled and stop near the edge of the river. This time he didn't have a chance.

"You can't kill me, I'll kill you first!" Victor says taking me by my neck. I grab him by his neck too. Both of us struggle to take control and accomplish our goals.

"I don't think so. Say hello to your dead friends because you'll go with them." I say as I punch him so hard that he flies toward a boulder. Before he has a chance to recover, I grab him again and smash his head against the rock. Again, and again. He didn't have the chance to say anything, because when I look at him, he was literally smashed.

"I thought it was going to be easy. Mental note Emmett, don't underestimate your rivals." I say to myself as I make a fire to place the remnants of Victor.

**APOV:**

Sitting beside Jasper, I try to be as calm as possible. But how can I be calm and relaxed if I'm worried about him. He only hugs me. No words, nothing.

"Calm down Alice." Jasper said.

"I'm trying. Jazz. Tell me, are you really all right? How can I help you?"

"I'm fine, trust me. All I need is you to be calm and I do the rest. You don't need to worry anymore." He says. I look at him once more and a serious expression appears in his face. I know why. I look down letting him know that I knew.

"You came here. You disobeyed Carlisle's and my orders." He says in a serious tone.

I look down. "Jasper I know, but-"He cut me before I can get an explanation.

"I'm glad that you came. You don't know how I really am."

"Believe me, I know. You were in danger; I couldn't stay at home seeing your fate and doing nothing to stop it. "I say calmly. I need to assure him that I'm not worried anymore.

"That's ok. Everything will be alright now." He says and kisses me in my forehead. "Thank you."

"Jazz, Carlisle and the others are heading here. I'll go meet with them, and tell them that everything is all right." I run to reunite with the others outside.

As I run to towards them, I see Jasper making a fire to dispose the remains of Vanessa and Jayson.

**EPOV:**

Vanessa's trail makes the search easy to follow. My suspicions are right; she took the same route of Jayson. If she's with him, that means they are at the old house. "I know where she is. Follow me!" I say as we run though the forest.

All the family has the same question in their minds. How is Jasper? The concern is evident in all of us. Jasper is alone and outnumbered. I know that he can handle more than one vampire, but their gifts are my main concern. If they reach Jasper, he'll never make it. I should have followed Vanessa the second I didn't see her in the fight.

Bella squeezes my hand and says in reassurance. "He's fine Edward, he's a great fighter." I need to believe in Jazz. I know he's fine.

"I see smoke!" Rosalie shouts. I look up seeing the tower of smoke in the direction we're heading. Please, don't let it be Jazz. What will I tell Alice? In that second I stop and my family nearly stops with me.

"Alice!" Bella says in surprise. I'm surprised too. In fact all of us are surprised. This is something that I didn't expect.

"Where is Jasper?" Rosalie says

"And Jayson? Carlisle says.

"And Vanessa? I ask her too.

"He's fine guys. I need you to calm down. Do you trust me?" She says.

"Of course Alice." Carlisle says walking towards her.

"Let's go then." I say as we approach the old house.

Jasper stands in the steps of the front door of the old house. Alice stops in front of him and he embraces her. He seems pretty calmed as our surroundings. This is his doing. All the tension and the worries vanishes the second I stop in front of the house.

**JPOV:**

I look at my family as the calm that I project takes over them. Everybody looks fine, nobody got hurt. That's good, but when I sense Edward, I could feel him a little uncomfortable. He's hurt! I look at Edward and he nods me in signal that everything is fine, that I don't have to worry. I nod him in understanding.

"It's over." I say as I continue hugging Alice. I'm so glad that it's over. It's not fair that this happened in our vacation. I need to talk Carlisle about it later.

"Are you all right?" Carlisle ask me

"Yes I am." I reply.

"And you Alice?" He asks.

"Yes I am, and sorry for leaving the house, but Jasper needed me." Alice says in a low voice.

"That's ok Alice. No need to be sorry. I know that if Jasper needs you, you'll be the first one to be there." He replies her. I could feel the understanding in him.

"Let's go home and talk about it there." I say as I walk with Alice beside me towards my family.

"Not without me." A voice says and a wave of happiness spreads through my body.

"Emmett." I say as he stops in front of me giving me a huge hug.

"You are alive!" He says in excitement.

"Of course he's alive." Rosalie replies him, not happy about his statement.

"It's ok Rose, let him be. He's only happy to see me." I say smiling at her. Sometimes I wish that she could express more her emotion freely. In this case, Emmett has no barriers to express his.

At home, everyone sits in the living room.

"Hey Edward how's the bite?" Emmett ask him.

"It's fine. I'm not in any pain anymore." He says showing him the mark. I look at the mark too.

"Not bad, one bite only." I say and Alice giggles at the comment. Emmett laughs too and I end laughing too.

"Very funny Jasper." Edward says very serious as he walks to go to his house with Bella.

Alice grabs me by the arm leading to our bedroom. "Let's take a shower and get ready. We have to return home. She's right; Esme and Nessie are waiting for us. I bet that they're anxious to see us.

The morning turns out to be a bit sunnier than I guess. I stand by the window looking at Esme's garden. She's a genius with the garden. She planted all kinds of plants that required low maintenance during the time we were far from home. Of course one of us came from time to time to look at the house.

I look at the room and it was the best opportunity to have a word with the family and to Jacob.

"Umm, I want to thank you all for the help and effort. I feel honored to say that and to be part of this family. Also, thanks to Jacob and his pack, their help was definitely grateful. Thank you."

"We are a family Jasper, and this is what a family does in these situations. We help each other." Carlisle says with pride.

"I have to say that I'm glad to help you guys. A little girl would be very sad if something happened to any of you. You proved to be loyal to your word of the treaty and you say that I'm part of your family, so I have to protect my people and my extend family too." Jacob says.

A very familiar ringtone coming from Carlisle phone. It's Esme's. I look at Carlisle as he taking the call. I can hear her worried voice in the other line.

-Carlisle! Are you all right? Everything is ok? Nobody is hurt right? Yep, she's more than worried. I believe that Nessie is getting Esme desperate too.

"Calm down Esme, we're fine and everything went well." He replies.

-When do you return home? Nessie is asking me constantly.

"We're getting ready to leave in an hour. Tell Nessie that we'll be there soon."

-I'll be waiting for you all. Have a great trip. Be safe.

With that, the line ends. I could feel his love for Esme. It makes me relax. It's been so long since I felt this way. I need to talk with Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I need to talk with you."

"Sure Jasper. Is there anything that I can help you with?"

"Well, the vacation time that I had planned to be with Alice is over and we have to go to school when we return home. Could you please excuse us for a week? I want to take a break with Alice." Carlisle looks me smiling.

"That's something that I can do. You need time to relax after all. Where do you want to go?" He asks me.

"I was thinking to return to my house. Alice deserved to enjoy her house. She didn't have too much time because of the situations we lived in there."

"Take a week and a half Jasper; I'll talk with the school."

"Thanks Carlisle." I say as I went to find Alice.

Alice finds me first. She hugs me and giving me kisses. "Jazz I'm so happy. Now we're going to have the best vacation ever. I hope." I laugh at her comment. She looks so beautiful. I love her happiness.

**ESPOV:**

I have too much to do now. Renesmee is sleeping, so I have time to do things around the house. My family will be here soon. I can still hear Carlisle's voice.

I hear steps upstairs, Renesmee is awake and she would want something to eat. I hear her taking the stairs, in any minute she'll be here.

"Grandma Esme, did my father call? Is he's coming soon. Is my mom all right?" she asks me the same questions as always when she wakes up. I look at her and she looks at me waiting for my response as she runs and sits on the stool next to me.

"You know what? They're coming. They're on their way and soon we'll have our family here." Her eyes shine with the happiness of the news. She squealed jumping around the kitchen. I wonder if she wants to eat now, because I know that she will not going to sleep until she sees their parents.

She runs through the house screaming that her daddy, her mommy and her uncles are coming. "I want to play with my uncle Emmett and my aunty Rose, and uncle Jazz and aunty Alice…"

"Ok Renesmee, but you have to calm down. Don't run in the stairs!" I have to do something to calm her. Maybe a warm bath should do it.

I pick my little Renesmee and head upstairs to take her a bath. Her excitement is so contagious that I can't wait for them to be here. I'm so glad that everything went well.

**APOV:**

We're finally home. I get out of the car and look at Renesmee running to Edward and Bella. Jasper looks at me smiling. I know that he love this kind of environment. Esme hugs Carlisle very tight. The family is complete again.

Jazz grabs my hand and leads me to the back porch.

"Alice, I didn't tell you how sorry I am for all that happened."

"Jazz…"

"I would never want to cause you so much pain. I never had thought that my past would return to me and affect us. I wanted to give you a relaxing time, a great vacation. I really am sorry."

"Jazz…"

"I'll make it up to you Alice, I-"

"Jasper! Let me talk. I'm fine, we're fine. It's not your fault. Things happen for a reason and I didn't judge you for anything. Let's enjoy the present. The past is gone and leave to me the future." I say smiling at him. He smiles back at me. I hug him looking at him straight at his eyes. I feel a current of love flowing through my body. "I love you too Jazz. I love you too."


End file.
